We are What we Are
by tiffspiff
Summary: Eli and Clare have broken up but keep a secret from everyone. What is it? What will happen when their secret is compromised?
1. Chapter 1

**I was struck with inspiration for a new story so here it is. I will be updating this story sporadically, but not more than a week apart. But first I should clear up something before you read it. In case you get it, it is the next year. Eli is a senior while Clare and Adam are juniors. Okay with that I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters.**

Clare walked down the hallway towards her locker. Adam was on her left, Eli to her right. They were discussing the English assignment that was due next period. When they reached her locker, they were greeted by the boy Clare had recently started to unofficially date. Sam smiled down at her and bent to kiss her on the cheek. She had met him in Jesus club a month before, and they had hit it off. While they talked Eli and Adam continued their conversation.

I'm sure by now you're wondering what happened to Clare and Eli's relationship? Well after eight months of dating, Clare ended things due to constant arguing over the fights with Fitz once he got back to Degrassi. Eli reluctantly complied. However, this hadn't stopped them from forming a sort of "friends with benefits" relationship. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't deny the physical need they felt for each other. They kept this a secret. Adam didn't even know, though he often wondered how they had gone back to being friends with such ease.

Clare said good-bye to Sam and looked at her two best friends.

"Are you guys ready?" They both nodded and began walking to class. When they reached the classroom, Ms. Dawes was busy writing on the chalkboard so they still had some time before class would start. Adam decided to look over his essay. Eli decided to write Clare a note.

_So what's the deal with you and Sam?_

_I don't know. We've only been on one date._

_Well it seems to have gone well._

_Jealous?_

_I just want to know what this means for us._

_Well Sam and I haven't made anything official so I don't see why we can't continue whatever you want to call it._

_In that case what are you doing tonight?_

_Homework and watching television unless I get a better offer ;)_

_Which parent is home this week?_

_My dad so you know the routine._

_Oh yes I do Clare-bear. I'll be there at 7. _He looked back at her, and she nodded. He then ripped up the note and threw it away. Ms. Dawes called attention and began taking up last night's homework. As Ms. Dawes made her way around the classroom, Eli let his thoughts wonder. On the weeks that her father stayed with Clare, he was rarely there. He spent his days at work, and his nights at his girlfriend's house. Although it bothered Eli that Clare hardly saw her father, he couldn't help but love the time that this gave them together. Tonight he would stay with Clare and take her to school. This happened every other week. It was amazing how his parents hadn't found out yet. They knew he didn't sleep at home, but they never questioned where he went. He suspected that maybe they did know where he was, but as long as they didn't say anything, this couldn't be ruined. When he thought of something ruining the main thing in his life that made him happy, he thought of Sam. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he was a little jealous. Clare had been his for almost a year, although the last three months had been secretive. He didn't want to lose what they had. He especially didn't want it to end because of another guy taking her away from him, and if anyone could do it, it was Sam. He had a lot in common with Clare. They had met in Jesus Club. He forced these thoughts away. They have only been on one date. He still had her. She wouldn't leave him. He smiled and looked back at her. She noticed he was staring and looked up with a smile of her own.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful…until lunch that is. They sat outside at their picnic table like always. Adam and Eli sat on one side while Clare sat on the other. Eli and Clare were engaging in a game of footsie and smiling like fools while they thought Adam was engrossed by a comic. However, he had been observing them. He had seen them passing the note in English class and had caught a glimpse of the word "us". He also saw the way Eli tore up the note before throwing it away and the smile that passed between them afterwards. Add the current smiling, and the events were making him suspicious. He was going to find out what was going on.

"So Clare, what are you up to tonight?"

"I have some homework to do, and it's my dad's week at home so I'm sure he will want to spend some time with me."

"What about you Eli?"

"Oh you know. I'm just going to be hanging out at home."

"Maybe we should hangout tonight then."

"Um…sure. Why not." Eli smiled and looked at Clare. Adam watched as he communicated something with his eyes to her. She smiled, and Eli winked. Yes, something was definitely up with them. But what is it? Adam pondered this for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for putting this in your favorites, story alerts, and for reviewing. Hopefully this chapter will sort of answer any of your questions. Enjoy!**

Eli pulled into Clare's driveway around nine later that night. Adam had stayed at his house until his mom called him at 8:30. Eli was slightly annoyed because it meant that he had less time with Clare. But he had the rest of the night with her. He loved hanging out with Adam, but he also loved his Clare time. He got out of Morty and looked for the ceramic turtle that contained the spare key. He found it and opened Clare's front door. He returned it before he went inside and locked the door again. He then went to the fridge and grabbed a soda before he headed upstairs. This was all part of the routine that they had created together.

He opened her door to find her laying on her stomach on her bed with her feet in the air and staring at her laptop. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey you."

"Hey blue eyes." He smiled down at her. She closed her laptop and sat up. He bent down and kissed her chastely.

"How was hanging out with Adam?" She asked while getting up to put her laptop on the computer desk.

"It was alright. We played some video games. He stayed over longer than he normally does though. He kept looking at me suspiciously every time he would ask me a question."

"What was he asking about?" She sat back down on the bed, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down so he was sitting beside her.

"He asked me what I would be doing if he wasn't there, and he kept asking about you. He asked if I still had feelings for you. I think he's starting to get on to us."

"What should we do?" We looked a little worried.

"I think we should just cool it around him for a little bit." She looked a slightly disappointed but nodded.

"So what did you tell him to answer his questions?"

"I told him that I would've just been doing homework and hanging with my parents."

"What about me?" He took a deep breath.

"I told him that you and I are just friends. That we tried it, and it didn't work out and that you're seeing Sam now."

"What did he say?"

"He looked at me and 'right she's seeing Sam' but the way he said Sam's name was weird. Like he wanted to make sure I knew that you're dating someone else."

"You're right. We should definitely not do anything around him. He is getting suspicious." She looked over at Eli who was deep in thought.

"Hey what's wrong?" He looked at her then looked at the floor.

"It's just that you are dating Sam." She cut him off before he could go any further.

"Eli, I thought we talked about this already. Sam and I aren't official so until that happens; I'm still going to be with you." She stared into his eyes. He began to lean forward. Their lips touched gently at first then grew more passionate. She laid down, pulling him down with her. He positioned himself so he was lying on top of her. He starting kissing her neck and moved up to her ear.

"I want you Clare." She shuddered at his whispered words. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, asking for permission like he always did. She moved her hand to caress his left cheek.

"Then take me Eli." He did exactly as she said.

They laid in her bed snuggled up to each other. He was on his back while she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was times like these that made her miss the old times. Yes they were together, but not the way she wanted. She wanted all of him, not just the secret romance he would give her.

"Why aren't we together?" She spoke quietly in the dark bedroom.

"What do you mean? We are together." She moved so she was sitting up to see his face.

"You know what I mean. Why aren't we a couple?"

"You made it clear that we couldn't be together when school started again."

"Because you were fighting Fitz again, and I refuse to lose you that way. Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"Clare, he could have killed me and you. It's not my fault he flunked and is back to make my life hell." They were both getting angry.

"Now I remember why we aren't together." They stayed quiet for awhile just looking into each other's faces. Eli sat up before he began talking again.

"Look I'm not going to apologize for fighting Fitz. He has it coming every time. I don't just randomly run up and start thrashing on the guy. He always deserves it. I'm not going to change that either. That's why we can't be together. Because I won't change this, and you can't stand it. I understand that it hurts you when I fight him, but I can't stop. Not until he changes. He can't keep hurting people this way. But it doesn't change what's between us."

"What's between us?" She knew what they had, but she wanted him to say it.

"Clare, we loved each other so much. I changed a lot about myself for you, and I would do it again. You gave yourself over to me completely. I understand why we broke up, no matter how much it hurt. But look at us. We can't live without each other. I'm over here almost every night still with you. I understand our reasoning behind keeping it secret. I understand why we do this. I just don't understand the actual relationship." He laid back down. She moved back to her position on his chest.

"It's us Eli. And whatever this is works for us. We're together without all the hard stuff." They stayed quiet as what she said sunk in. He kissed her forehead.

"You're right. Now let's drop this and get some sleep. We have school tomorrow and a whole day without our usual secret flirting. I don't know how you're going to get through an entire day without touching me." Clare could picture the smirk he was wearing right then.

"I'm sure I can manage." She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her chastely one last time before they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I want to thank everyone for reviewing and alerting this. This chapter is going to contain a flashback, which are in italics. Enjoy!**

Clare woke up before him like usual. She looked at the clock. She had another half hour before they would get up for school. She knew she wouldn't go back to sleep so she just laid in Eli's arms and thought about him. She wondered if they would ever really get back together. If they did, would they go back to arguing? Eli still fought Fitz, and Clare let it go because they weren't really together. She didn't have a say in what he did. She sighed. This isn't how she wanted to start her morning. Then she heard a noise come from Eli. He gasped then pulled her closer to him. She looked up to find him smiling in his sleep. This caused her to smile and cuddle into his chest. She remembered the first time she actually slept with Eli.

_Clare and Eli had just finished cleaning out his bedroom. It had taken a month, but his hoarding problem was now under control, and he was seeing a therapist once a week. He figured once he finished his room he would stop going to therapy. It didn't help him that much. Clare was the real reason he was still standing strong. He smiled down at her. She looked up with a proud grin on her face._

_ "Eli, you did it!" She hugged him. He held her close._

_ "We did it. I couldn't have done it without you." They stared into each other's eyes until he broke the silence. "Do you remember what I said about the free stays at Hotel Eli?" She blushed and nodded._

_ "Eli, I want to spend the night with you. I don't mean to have sex. I'm not ready yet. But I want to be here with you." He continued to gaze at the angel before him. How did he get so lucky?_

_ "Clare, I would love it if you would stay here with me. And I promise we won't do anything you're not ready for. I'm willing to wait however long before we do that. Even if it means we're married first." She blushed again, and he couldn't help but smirk._

_ Later that night he laid in his bed, waiting on her to come out of the bathroom. When she emerged, she stood there awkwardly looking at the bed. He thought she was beautiful in her blue pajama bottoms with polar bears and light blue tank top. He finally caught on to the awkwardness._

_ "What's wrong Blue Eyes?" She looked down at the floor._

_ "I've never been in a boy's bed before." She blushed. He got up and walked over to her. She looked at the black t-shirt and boxers he was wearing and blushed again. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head so he could see her eyes. He softly kissed her._

_ "Clare it's just me. We aren't going to do anything but sleep. I promise." She nodded and grabbed his hand. He led her to the bed where they both climbed in. They both lay on their sides with Clare's back against Eli's chest. He placed an arm around her waist and moved her as close as possible. It still felt a little awkward. Clare turned around to face him. She grabbed the hand that had been on her waist and began playing with his fingers. She kissed each of his finger tips. He closed his eyes at the wonderful sensations._

_ "Eli…I love you." She said it so softly that he almost didn't hear her. He opened his eyes to find her bright blue ones boring into his. He looked deep into her eyes to see that what she had just said was completely true. It was written all over her face, and he was sure it was written on his own._

_ "I love you too Clare, so much." She smiled widely and kissed him passionately. She sighed in contentment and laid her head on his chest. His arms went around her, and they fell asleep completely happy._

Clare smiled at the memory. That was one of the greatest nights of her life. All the nights that rivaled it were with Eli, she realized. Their first date, the first time they had sex. These were all great memories that she had with him. She always thought about these things when she was lying his arms. Sometimes she wished she could stay there forever with him, but she knew that their chance at actually being together was over. She had hurt his pride by breaking up with him. This was the best she was going to get from him. It was enough. For now.

The alarm clock went off signaling for them to get ready for school. Eli stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Clare turned off the alarm and sat up to look at Eli. She kissed his cheek first, then his nose, eyelids, chin and finally his lips. He had been smiling since she kissed his eyelids. He looked up at her.

"Good morning beautiful." She smiled and kissed his lips softly again.

"Good morning wonderful. Come on we need to get up." His grip on her tightened when she tried to get out of bed.

"How about we skip school and stay in bed all day long, like we did that one time?" She grinned at the memory of their day together a couple months ago. That day had been so perfect.

"Eli we can't today. We both have tests, and Ms. Dawes will be starting a new assignment." He pouted and gave her a puppy dog look. "I'm sorry but we can't. Not today." She kissed him again and got out of bed. He reluctantly released her and sighed in a huff. She laughed at him while walking into the bathroom and turning on the hot water for a shower. He walked in after she had gotten in.

"Well since I don't get to flirt with you today, can we at least shower together?" He once again gave her the puppy dog look. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright get in here." He smiled and took off his clothes. They took their shower without doing anything sexual. About half an hour later, they were pulling up to the school.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Gosh Eli you act like it's going to be the hardest thing in the world not to flirt or touch me." She laughed. He looked at her.

"It is." She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"That should get you through the day." He smirked.

"That…and the thought of you in the shower this morning." She playfully hit him and exited the beloved hearse.

They walked into the school laughing. Eli stopped when he realized who was waiting by Clare's locker. Clare smiled up at Sam, who once again kissed her on the cheek as he greeted her. Eli walked to his locker but couldn't help hearing their conversation.

"So Clare what are you doing this Friday?" He asked her nervously. "I was thinking since we had so much fun at the fundraiser maybe we could go on a real date." She smiled at him.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Eli frowned at the grin that Sam was now wearing.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven. See you later. Bye Eli." Eli mumbled a bye and turned to Clare.

"Well looks like you're slowly becoming official." He tried to smirk but knew she could see through his joking demeanor.

"Maybe. Not yet though." She stepped closer. "You're still the only man in my bed." He smiled a real smile then walked to his first class. Clare watched him walk away while thinking how sometimes it just felt like they were in a relationship. Like just now when she had to reassure him that she was still his. She shook her head. It was too early to be thinking about their "relationship".


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys! You're so (in the words of Wilder) Awestruck! Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

As much as Clare tried to avoid thinking about him, Eli stayed on her mind all morning. It got to the point where she couldn't wait for English. She loved how she, Eli, and Adam were in the same English class like last year. She met up with them by Adam's locker like they always did. Then they walked to her and Eli's lockers. Their conversation had come to a stop while Clare and Eli dug through their lockers. Suddenly the ringtone from a cell phone broke the silence. Clare smiled when she realized what song it was. She looked over to Eli who was also smiling. He broke the silence.

"I haven't heard that song in forever."

"Me neither. Not since that night." Adam looked at them both confused.

"What are you talking about?" They looked at him, and Eli decided to explain.

"The song that was just playing was mine and Clare's unofficial song."

"Really? THAT song? It's not even that romantic." He shrugged. "Maybe that's one of the reasons why you guys didn't work." Clare looked at Adam and sighed.

"Yeah, maybe. Come on, let's get to class." They walked in and sat down. Clare tried to concentrate, but her thoughts were on that night at the beginning of summer.

_She was lying in Eli's bed. He was looking up some concert information for him and Adam while she read a book. She had lost interest in the book and began to watch him. She could see the serious look on his face as he searched through each website. He was leaning his head against his hand, absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. She got an overwhelming urge to run her own fingers through his hair. So she got up and walked over to him. He was so engrossed in his search that he didn't notice her until he felt her hand. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. She leaned forward to look at the screen._

_ "Found what you're looking for yet?" He opened his eyes._

_ "Yeah. It only took an hour. Adam better be appreciative." She chuckled._

_ "I'm sure he will be." She continued to stand beside him as he sent the information in an e-mail to Adam. He turned around in his chair and stood up. He scooped Clare up in his arms and laid her on the bed. She giggled and kissed him sweetly. He laid beside her, making patterns on her arms. She looked up at him and smiled. Her smile became serious, and she opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. The deepest blush Eli had ever seen her wear appeared on her face._

_ "Clare why are you blushing so hard? I didn't even do anything." She looked down at his chest to avoid his eyes._

_ "Eli, I want to sleep with you." He looked confused._

_ "Clare, you do sleep with me. That's why you're over here now." She took a deep breath._

_ "Not that type of sleep. I w-want to…" She couldn't say the words. "I'm ready." She finally looked into his eyes so he could see the honesty on her face._

_ "Are you sure?" He looked a little shocked._

_ "Yes I'm positive. I talked to my mom about it, and she took me to get birth control a few weeks ago." He moved his hand to her cheek._

_ "You're really ready? I love you and will wait for you. You know this right?" She smiled._

_ "Eli I love you too. I know you would do anything for me, and that's partially why I'm ready. It's you. I love you with all my heart, truly. That's what I have been waiting for. True love. And I have it with you." He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her._

_ "Alright. As long as you're sure." _

_They made love that night. It was the most incredible experience for both of them. Afterwards when they were laying in each other's arms, Clare got an idea. She jumped up to grab Eli's laptop._

"_What are you doing, Blue Eyes?" She came back to the bed to lay beside him with the laptop._

"_Eli we don't have a song. I think we need one. But I couldn't think of one so I'm going to put music on shuffle and whatever song it lands on, no matter what it is, will be our song." She grinned up at him, proud of her idea._

"_Okay it sounds good to me." He watched as she went to a random station and pressed play. _Champagne Supernova_ by Oasis started to play. They both laughed. "So this is going to be our song?"_

"_Yes it is. So whenever you hear it, you have to think of me and tonight." He kissed her cheek._

"_Clare I will always be thinking of you." She kissed his lips softly then got up to put the laptop back. She climbed back into bed to snuggle with the man she loved. She suddenly remembered something and looked down at her left hand. She took off her purity ring and gave it to him. He looked at it for awhile before he took off his guitar pick necklace. He put the ring on the necklace then put it back on. Clare smiled and kissed him once again before they fell asleep._

The bell brought her back from her memory. She had spent the entire class daydreaming. She sighed and stood up. Adam of course had noticed.

"What was up with you Clare? You missed the topic of the new assignment."

"What is it?" Eli chimed in the conversation with the answer.

"We have to choose our favorite memory and write about the emotions we felt." She laughed. They both looked at her confused. She just shook her head and said good-bye and made her way to her next class.

Clare walked to the picnic table for lunch. Today Alli was going to sit with them. She had come back to Degrassi and was much better. She no longer acted stupid when it came to boys. She realized that someday she would find the right man for her, and that everything was going to work out. Clare reached the table where her three best friends were sitting.

"Hey Clare." Alli was smiling at her.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Well Eli and Adam were talking about a concert that they want to go to, but that's not important." Adam stuck his tongue out at her. "What is important is the date that I hear you have with Sam Richmond." In some ways Alli had stayed the same.

"Yeah. Do you remember the church fundraiser we went to together? Well since we had fun there, he asked if I wanted to go on a real date with him. We're going out Friday." She looked over at Eli. He kept his face emotionless. She reached under the table and patted his hand since she was sitting beside him. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. She tightened her grip before she let go. Neither Adam nor Alli had seen.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want to help me pick something on Friday?"

"Of course! I'm so excited! This is your first real date since…" She looked over at Eli and changed the subject quickly. "Do you want me to do your hair too?"

"Sure. Just don't change me too much." Alli chuckled.

"I wouldn't if I could."

The rest of lunch was filled with pointless chatter. By the end of the day Clare was ready to get home. She met Eli by his locker and walked out with him to Morty.

"So are you coming over tonight?" He looked at her incredulously as they got into the hearse.

"Clare you know I am. Why the sudden need to ask?"

"Well things have been a little weird because of Sam. I just wanted to make sure."

"Clare I'm going to be with you until you tell me I can't." He smirked down at her. The drive to her house was filled with singing to a song on the radio. When it ended, they both laughed.

"Well we can cross singers off of our future careers."

"Yeah we suck. I'll be here at seven. I promise." She leaned over and kissed him before getting out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I was thinking about making a sort of one-shot side story to this. The story would be the day that they skipped school and stayed in bed all day. What do you think? Should I do it? Let me know. Alright here we go. Warning: this chapter contains drama. No cats, dogs, or Munros were hurt in the making of this chapter. Enjoy!**

Eli was on his way back home from dropping Clare off when he heard it. Their song came on the radio. He hadn't heard it in months yet twice today. He smiled as the memories washed over him. When he pulled into his driveway, he reached up to unclasp his necklace. He slid Clare's purity ring off and held it. He wondered if she knew he still wore it on his necklace. It wasn't like he hid it or anything. He slipped it back on the necklace and put it on. He went into his house to kill the time before he went back to Clare's.

The week went by pretty uneventful. Eli and Clare were careful not to do anything around Adam. He seemed less suspicious when he hung out with Eli. Everything was going well. Until Friday came.

Clare and Adam were walking down the hallway on their way to lunch when they heard yelling from outside. They went to see the source of the noise. There was a crowd right passed the steps. Clare saw Dave on the edge of the crowd and moved towards him.

"What's going on?" He looked at her excitedly.

"Eli and Fitz are at it again. I have a bet going with Connor to see who will win. I've got my money on Eli." Clare's expression grew horrified then annoyed. Of course it would be Fitz and Eli. She moved through the crowd with Adam on her tail. Fitz had Eli in a headlock. Adam was ready to jump in when Clare grabbed his arm, stopping him. He looked at her then focused back on the fight. Eli elbowed Fitz in the face to break free. Fitz stumbled back and was about to lunge at Eli when Coach Armstrong grabbed him. Principal Simpson grabbed Eli.

"Show's over so get back to your lunch before I give you all detention." People started reluctantly moving while others just stood there. "Now guys." The rest of the students moved at Simpson's angry tone, Clare and Adam stayed where they were. The two faculty members started leading the boys inside. While he was walking, Eli looked over at Clare and Adam. Adam gave him a small smile, but Clare just glared and rolled her eyes. She then turned and walked away. Eli looked down and shook his head before walking into the building.

Eli didn't return for lunch so the next time they saw him was between classes. Adam walked over by Clare and Eli's lockers.

"So dude how much trouble are you in?" Eli smirked at him with a busted lip.

"I talked my way down to a week of detention. Fitz is suspended for starting the fight. Luckily the crowd provided for some good witnesses." Clare scoffed. "What's your problem?" She glared then smiled sweetly.

"Nothing, nothing at all. If you want to get yourself killed, that's your business." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Clare, you know-" She sighed heavily cutting him off.

"Yeah I know whatever it is you're about to say. And I don't care. It's not my business." She shrugged and walked off. "I'll see you in class Adam." Eli was extremely frustrated. Why couldn't she understand? Adam interrupted his thoughts.

"So any reason why you chose today to fight Fitz?" Eli looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Adam shook his head.

"Dude you and Fitz haven't even fought in two weeks. I thought you had mastered the 'ignoring him' maneuver. Now all of a sudden, you're kicking each other's asses. What happened?"

"He just said some stuff, and I wasn't in the mood for it. Okay?"

"What did he say?"

"He made some emo crack. I don't remember."

"Oh yeah I wouldn't have taken that either." Adam said sarcastically. "Whatever Eli. You and I both know what was really going on."

"And what's that oh Noble Great One? Please enlighten me." Adam rolled his eyes.

"You're upset about Clare's date tonight so you're taking it out on everyone." Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Uh yeah. I know you. It's completely obvious that this is bothering you."

"Dude you're seriously wrong. Clare can date whoever she wants. We're just friends."

"Just friends huh? Then why did she hold your hand when we had lunch with Alli? Why were you guys always smiling at each other, until I said something to you about it? People who are 'just friends' don't do that. You guys still have feelings for each other." Eli was stunned. He thought that if they cooled it around Adam, he would never figure it out. But here he was, almost aware of their secret. He couldn't think of what to say so he just stayed quiet. The bell rang bringing them out of their conversation. "That's what I thought." Adam then turned and walked to his class. Eli pulled out his phone to text Clare.

_Adam knows. Not everything but he knows enough._ He had a free period so he walked to a bench and laid down.

_How did he find out?_

_We weren't careful enough._

_ Where are you?_

_ I'm on the bench under the stairs. Why? _She didn't respond. Instead she walked over to him with a hall pass in one of her hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got 'sick'." He smirked then sat up so she would have room to sit.

"So what exactly does he know?"

"He knows we still have feelings for each other, but he doesn't know about us. He saw when we were holding hands under the table and just other stuff like our constant smiling at each other."

"But we stopped. We haven't done anything since we held hands. And that was only for a few seconds. But you're sure he doesn't know about our relationship?"

"He doesn't know. What should we tell him?"

"We'll tell him the truth. That we still have feelings for each other because we had a deep relationship. That's it." She smiled at him.

"Okay we'll tell him a version of the truth." He gave her a soft smile in return. She suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to class."

"Can I at least one get one little good-bye kiss?" He smirked at her. She glared at him.

"No you may not. I'm still mad at you." He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

"Clare come on-" Once again she cut him off.

"Eli I mean it. I don't want to hear it. We've been over this and over this. It's your life. I have no say in what you do." She walked away from him like earlier. He watched her go then laid back down. They were both too stubborn for their own good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and everything! Okay here it is. Clare's date night. Enjoy!**

"Okay so where is he taking you?" Alli was over at Clare's house to help her choose an outfit.

"We're going to see an early movie then coffee at the Dot."

"Alright so you want casual yet flirty." Alli began rummaging through Clare's closet and dresser for the 'perfect' outfit. After ten minutes of mixing and matching she had decided. It was a dark pair of skinny jeans and a random black band t-shirt with gold writing. Alli walked to the closet and picked out Clare's gold flats.

"There you go. Add your gold Ten Commandments bracelet and your gold cross necklace, and you will look great. Now go put it on!" Alli pushed Clare into her bathroom. Clare rolled her eyes. After she had changed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned. Eli had bought her the shirt she was wearing. Was she wrong to still be mad at him? No she wasn't. She thought he and Fitz had finally calmed down for awhile, but apparently not. If only things were different, then maybe she would be getting ready for a date with him. Alli knocked on the door.

"Clare, are you okay? You've been in there for awhile." She opened the door and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. I had to use the restroom then brush my teeth." Alli nodded.

"Okay it's time for make-up." Alli pulled Clare back into her room and sat her down in the computer chair. A few minutes later, Alli was done. She handed Clare a mirror and smiled at her subtle work. She didn't really do anything different from Clare's normal make-up besides making it a little darker and more sparkly.

"Thanks Alli. I look great." She looked over at the clock. She still had half an hour before Sam picked her up. Her phone beeped, signaling she had a new text message. It was from Eli.

_Clare, come on. Don't be mad at me._ She closed her phone violently without replying. Alli looked a little startled.

"What's wrong? Who was that?"

"It was Eli. Nothing's wrong." Alli raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Nothing's wrong? So you're okay with the fact that he got into another fight with Fitz today?"

"Who did you hear it from?"

"I was there when Dave tried to get Connor to pay up. He said that because Fitz had the broken nose, Eli won. Connor said that because the fight was interrupted, there wasn't a winner, and that they are going double or nothing for next time." Clare rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The whole thing is ridiculous, but it's not any of my business. If he wants to waste his time trying to get himself killed, then more power to him."

"Are you sure it's none of your business?" Clare looked up at Alli, who was attempting to stare her down. It wouldn't work though. Clare knew this lie by heart.

"Of course it's none of my business. We're just friends."

"Then why are you so mad at him right now?"

"I don't like seeing my friends get hurt, especially when it's their own fault." Clare shrugged. "If it were you or Adam, I would be mad." Alli seemed convinced.

"Well tonight is not the time to think about that. Are you excited for your date?"

"I'm a little nervous actually. I haven't been on a date since…" She glanced at Alli.

"Clare, don't worry. You and Sam have been friends for awhile, right?" Clare nodded. "And you've already been in a date-type situation. Plus you like him, and he's cute." Clare looked at the clock.

"And he's going to be here in a few minutes so you should probably go." Clare walked Alli to the door where they said their good-byes. Clare went back upstairs to get her purse. Her phone went off again. She thought it was going to be Alli, but it was Eli again.

_Clare, we've been through this, and you always get over it. Why can't you do it now?_ She sighed. She was probably being silly, and this was in no way proving to anyone that they were only friends. She replied.

_Are you aware that people are making bets on you and Fitz? Apparently it's double or nothing to see who wins next time._ She sent it then heard the doorbell. She went downstairs and opened the door. Sam stood with a rose in his hand. They both smiled, and he bent down to kiss her cheek. He stood straight again and handed her the rose. She thanked him and set in on the table by the door. She walked outside and locked the door. Sam led her to his car and opened the door for her and complimented her outfit. She returned the compliment. He looked good tonight. He had blonde hair that was between Eli and Adam's length. His normal t-shirt had a plaid shirt over it with nice blue jeans that weren't too tight or too loose. She looked and saw the cross that he always wore. She smiled. They were really alike. Her phone beeped. It was another text from Eli.

_No I wasn't aware. Maybe Adam and I can get in on this and hustle people ;)_ She rolled her eyes. Sam looked over at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. Just Alli being silly." She smiled up at him, and he turned his attention back to the road. They made small talk until they arrived at the theater.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"I haven't seen 'Unstoppable' or 'Life as we know it'. Any others look good to you?"

"A few but 'Unstoppable' sounds good to me." He bought their tickets then they walked to the concession stand. Clare insisted on buying the drinks and popcorn so he reluctantly let her. He carried everything and let her pick the seat. She kept thinking about how nice he was. She smiled up at him.

After the movie they walked out of the theater holding hands. He had taken a risk and reached for hers halfway through the movie. She let him know that it was okay, and they enjoyed the rest of the movie that way.

"So are you ready for some coffee at the Dot? I'm in the mood for some chocolate cake myself." He said as they reached his car. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you. That sounds really good. Let's go." He grinned and went to get in the driver's side. He grabbed her hand once he started driving. She intertwined their fingers and turned on the radio.

They walked into the Dot holding hands and laughing at a joke that Sam had made. They sat at the counter and waited for the server. They ordered two coffees with one slice of chocolate cake to share. They gently argued over who would pay. He finally won pointing out that she had bought the food at the theater so it was his turn. They enjoyed each other's company for another half an hour before they decided to call it a night. He drove her home and turned off his car. He walked around to open her door and walked her to her front door.

"I had a really good time tonight." He was holding both her hands in his, standing in front of her.

"Me too. We should do it again."

"Definitely. How about next Friday? We could go to dinner." He looked hopeful.

"That would be nice. Just no where really expensive please." He chuckled.

"Well goodnight, Clare."

"Goodnight Sam." She started to turn around, but he didn't let go of her hands. She turned back to look at him confusedly. He moved in and kissed her gently. He pulled back to gauge her expression. She smiled and moved up on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was a sweet goodnight kiss. They pulled away, smiling.

"Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Sam." He walked back to his car so she unlocked her door and went inside.

**Okay so I have to end this chapter here, otherwise it would be really long. But I'm writing the next chapter right now because it takes place right where this one stops. So I will post it when I'm done. Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys. I hope you're in the mood for some Eclare goodness! Sorry this chapter is a shorter than the others, but it's full of Eclare fluffiness.**

Clare walked into the kitchen for something to drink. She got a glass of water and looked at the clock. It was only ten. She would still be up for awhile. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone to text Eli.

_Hey want to come over for a movie marathon?_ He quickly responded.

_Depends. Do I have to share you with your date?_ She rolled her eyes.

_Sam isn't here. Just me _

_On my way._ She smiled. He would be there in a few minutes so she decided to pop some popcorn. She walked upstairs to get more comfortable. She only had time to take off her shoes before Eli walked into her room. He was holding the rose to his nose. He smirked.

"Did lover boy get you this?" Clare nodded. "He's such a newbie into the world of Clare. You'd think he'd know that you don't like roses. So do you have another date lined up?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"Are you jealous that someone else is buying me flowers and taking me on dates?" He just continued to smirk.

"Clare, I'm your ex-boyfriend and current lover. I have the right to be jealous of your new boy. It's in the exes' contract." She laughed.

"He's taking me to dinner Friday night."

"Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes he did."

"Well then it seems I should enjoy what is possibly the last week of us sneaking around. Damn, now I'm going to have to find a real girlfriend." They both laughed.

"Come on. Let's enjoy our movie night. What do you want to watch?" She asked as they walked downstairs. "I can't decide if I want to watch 'Boondock Saints' or 'Garden State'." She walked over to the microwave to get the popcorn.

"How about both. I'll set up. Living room or your room?"

"My room of course." She winked at him then poured the popcorn into a bowl. He smirked and walked upstairs. He put in 'Boondock Saints' and walked downstairs. She was looking in the fridge so she didn't notice he came back. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Have I told you that you look really beautiful? I especially like the shirt." She shut the fridge and turned to face him. She moved her hands around his neck with one playing with his hair.

"No you didn't tell me but thank you." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. She pulled back and turned back towards the fridge. He rested his head on her back. She grabbed them both a Pepsi, which was both their favorite soda. He let go of her and grabbed the popcorn bowl.

"Are you ready to watch some bad guys die?"

"Always!" She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. They laid down in her bed, side by side. During the movie, the popcorn had been forgotten and put on the table next to her bed by their drinks. Her head ended up on his chest, and he was absentmindedly making patterns on the palm of her hand. The movie ended, and they stood up to stretch. She took the bowl back to the kitchen and grabbed two more sodas. She locked the front door and turned off the lights. When she walked back upstairs, Eli was changing into his pajamas. She walked up behind him, tracing a pattern on his back before he put his shirt on. He stopped his movements at her touch.

"Have I told you how wonderful you look in your pajamas?" He turned around to face her. She was smirking up at him.

"Not yet tonight Blue Eyes." She ran her fingers over his chest and down his arms. She stopped touching him.

"Well I just did." She stuck her tongue out at him and went to get her pajamas. She put on some sweat pants and a grey Dead Hand t-shirt that belonged to Eli. When she turned around, she noticed him under the blanket watching her. She went to the bed and snuggled up to him. He pressed the play button on the remote since he had already put the movie in. They laid there watching the movie. When it came to the part in the movie where they are screaming into the abyss, Eli looked down to watch her face. From this scene to the end was her favorite part of the movie. In fact this was her favorite movie. He loved watching it with her because of how she always reacted. She was always so happy. He was watching the movie now. It was the scene where the actors were sitting in the bathtub. He tightened his grip on Clare. This scene always reminded him of them. He was so messed up while she was pure. The movie ended so Eli pressed the stop button. He looked down at Clare. She had fallen asleep. He turned the TV off and kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. He tightened his grip and fell asleep holding the only thing that made him feel safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so if you couldn't tell, 'Garden State' is my favorite movie lol. Oh and when she texted Eli, saying "Sam isn't here. Just me", there is supposed to be a smiley face after that. It got deleted for some reason. Okay well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Clare woke up the next morning, cold. She realized that the warm body that had been holding her was gone. She sat up and saw the note on her pillow.

_Good morning Blue Eyes. I know it must suck not waking up to this sexy body, but it's Saturday so you know I had to unwillingly leave early. I will see you later when we hang out with Adam. I'm thinking the mall today, maybe catch a movie? You should invite Alli too. I'll be there at one to pick you up. Eli_

She couldn't help but smile. Although waking up to him would've been great, this was a good bonus. He always left her a note every other Saturday. This was the day that her mom would come back to the house so her dad was always there, bright and early, to make it look like he had been home the whole time. Her mom insisted on coming back Saturdays to take Clare to church on Sunday since her dad didn't go anymore. She sighed. Her mom was the hard one to fool. They would have to wait until she went to work in the evenings before he could come over. It also meant less time with Eli since he would have to leave before nine. She then looked at the clock and realized it was after noon. She needed to get up. She reached over to grab her phone, noticing that the soda cans were gone. Eli must have cleaned up from last night. She knew if she looked, her movies would be back on the shelf. Ever since he had overcome his hoarding problem, he liked to keep things neat. If you went to his room, you wouldn't see a thing out of place.

Clare looked down at her phone, noticing two texts. The first was from Alli, offering to hang out today. Clare responded with the plan for the mall and movie. The other text was from Eli.

_Since we probably only have a week left of our secret love affair, I say we live it up. What do you think?_

_ What do you have in mind? _She got a reply from Alli saying she would join them and walk to Clare's house in a few minutes. Then Eli replied.

_I say we see how far we can get without Alli and Adam noticing._

_ But what if they find out?_

_ Come on Clare. Live a little. This is our last week together. It has to be big!_

_ Okay you're on._ She heard Alli knock on her door. She went downstairs and saw her dad sitting in the kitchen.

"Don't strain yourself Dad. I'll get it." She jokingly said. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading and winked at her. She opened the door slightly laughing.

"Well you're awfully smiley today."

"I'm just in a good mood." Alli walked in so Clare closed the door.

"Clare, you're not ready. The boys will be here in about 20 minutes."

"Boys? What boys are coming to pick up my daughter and almost daughter?" Alli smiled at Clare's dad.

"It's just Eli and Adam, Mr. Edwards. Nothing to be worried about."

"Isn't Eli your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes but we're still friends. I actually went out with a boy from church last night. Sam Richmond?"

"I remember him. He was always a nice kid. Are you seeing him again?"

"Yeah. He's taking me to dinner Friday night."

"Okay well even if he is a church boy, be careful. I mean it Clare." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Dad. I will be careful. Now I have to go take a shower." She ran upstairs and got ready. She decided to wear some blue jeans with a floral shirt that Eli had always liked. She put on some make-up and slipped on her shoes. She ran downstairs just in time to hear a knock on the door. Alli opened the door and greeted them while Clare went to talk to her dad.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"We were going to hang out then see a movie so a few hours."

"I won't see you then until next Sunday afternoon. I love you. You know that right?" She leaned in to hug him.

"I know Daddy. I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek and released him. "I'll see you next week." He smiled and waved her out the door.

Clare walked outside and saw everyone standing around the hearse.

"Are you ready Blue Eyes?" The fun had already started. She watched as Alli lifted an eyebrow and looked over at Adam. Adam looked confused. As far as they knew, Eli hadn't called Clare 'Blue Eyes' since they broke up. Their friends shook it off, and Alli called "shotgun". Clare shrugged and climbed in the back with Adam. They were all arguing about what movie they should go see. Adam and Alli really wanted to see 'Unstoppable' so Clare gave in for them. Eli wanted to see 'Saw 3-D'. That idea was shot down quick so he didn't care which movie they picked. They bought their tickets then started walking around the mall.

They ended up at the arcade. Alli challenged Clare to a dancing game.

"No I'm not going to play you."

"Come on Clare. Why not?"

"Because you win every time!" Adam decided to chime in.

"You know, Alli, I'm pretty awesome at this game. How about you go against me?"

"It's true. He beats me every time." Eli said. Alli grinned.

"Alright, you're on Torres." What should have been one game became an epic battle. Soon Clare and Eli were bored so they decided to go play air hockey. Once they were out of sight of their friends, Eli pushed Clare against some video game and kissed her. She blushed while kissing him back.

"Eli you're going to get us caught."

"What? You know I love how you look in that top." He smirked. She grinned and kissed him again.

"I know, but I want to beat you at air hockey." Eli scoffed.

"Oh please. Like you could ever beat me." Clare grabbed his hand and led him to the table. "Clare there's no point. I'm going to win." She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. She used her 'sexy voice' that she only brought out for these occasions.

"Care to make a bet?" He swallowed before he answered her.

"What are the terms?"

"If I win, you have to drive me wherever I want for the next week. If you win," She moved really close and began trailing her fingers up and down his arms. "Then I will let you do anything you want to me tomorrow night when my mother is at her church meeting." He smirked.

"Anything?" She licked the shell of his ear, making him shudder.

"Anything." He pulled back to look so he could see her face.

"Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?" She moved forward and kissed him deeply. They pulled away, gasping for air. "Alright let's get started." They played the game for what seemed like ever, but in reality it was only ten minutes. When they walked back to Alli and Adam, they were still dancing. After losing another game, Alli decided to quit.

"Clare why are you smiling?"

"Oh maybe because Eli just lost a game of air hockey so he has to drive me wherever I want this week."

"Dude you lost to Clare at air hockey?" Adam looked incredulous. "She sucks!" Clare shot him a glare. "Sorry but you do."

"Change that to did. She got much better. She totally creamed me." He smirked. Alli looked down at her watch.

"We should get to the theater." They started walking back the way they came when Adam asked a question.

"So Eli what you have gotten from Clare if she lost?" Clare's face flushed. She hadn't thought that anyone would ask that question. What would Eli say?

"She would've had to do my homework for a week. I think I would've gotten the better deal, but I lost." He looked over at her and smirked. She blushed and starting walking closer to Alli.

"Says the guy with the car. The rest of us have to walk everywhere." Adam continued talking about how walking sucks until they reached the theater. They got snacks then sat down towards the back. Clare sat between Eli and Alli with Adam on the other side of Eli. The movie started. Clare liked the movie, but she had seen it too recently. She got bored quickly and decided to entertain herself. She looked to make sure Alli and Adam were both engrossed into the movie to pay attention. They were both too into the movie to notice what she was going to do. She moved her arm up so it was behind Eli's head. She began playing with hair. He looked over at her and smiled. She returned his smile and turned back towards the movie. He moved his hand slowly towards her side. He started rubbing up and down. He lifted her shirt a little so he could feel her skin. She closed her eyes and her lips parted. They stayed that way until the end of the movie.

They were walking out of the mall when Clare got a text from her mother. She had completely forgotten about a church fundraiser tonight. She told them that she really needed to get home. She was sitting in the back with Adam when her phone vibrated in her hand. It was Eli.

_Everything okay?_

_ Yeah I just forgot about the fundraiser tonight. So this means no fun time lol._

_ That sucks, but hey I had some fun with you today. So I'll see you tomorrow?_

_ Yeah you know when._ They had pulled up to her house so she said goodbye to her friends and went inside to get ready for her Eli-less night. She sighed then smiled. At least Sam would be there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright I don't have much to say except thanks and enjoy!**

Clare was waiting on her mom to go to her meeting so Eli could come over. Her mom was in the kitchen getting something to drink so Clare decided to join her.

"So your father told me you had a date with Sam Richmond. I saw you two talking and smiling a lot last night. Do you have another date planned?" Clare smiled up at her mother.

"He's taking me to dinner Friday night." Helen smiled back at her daughter.

"I think that's really good. He's such a sweet boy. Plus I think he's much better for you than Eli was." Clare looked shocked.

"What was wrong with Eli?"

"Nothing sweetie and you know how much your father and I liked him after you explained about that dinner incident." Clare blushed. Helen was referring to the first time they met Eli. "It's just that you two were complete opposites. You and Sam have more in common. Plus I'm pretty sure he won't tempt you into having sex. I saw his purity ring last night." Helen smiled.

"Mom, Eli and I may have been opposites, but we loved each other. We went through a lot together and stayed strong throughout it. He never pressured me, not once. When we had sex, it was my decision. I thought we talked about all this when you took me to get birth control." Clare was flustered by what her mother had said.

"Clare, calm down. I'm just saying that Sam is a nice guy." She looked at her watch. "Oh it's time for my meeting. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Are you okay for dinner by yourself?"

"Yes Mom. I'll probably go to the Dot or something. I love you. Have fun!" She hugged her mother before she walked out the door.

"I love you too sweetie. Bye." Clare watched as her mother's car disappeared over a hill. Not ten seconds later, a black hearse pulled onto her street. Clare went and sat on the couch. Eli opened the door and locked it. He looked in the living room and saw Clare so he went to join her. He plopped down beside her.

"How are you on this fine day?" His ever-present smirk made her smile.

"I'm good. You?"

"I could be better."

"How's that?" Instead of answering he reached over and placed both hands on either side of her face. He pulled it closer to his own and crushed his lips upon hers. She moved her lips with his then nibbled on his lower lip. He softly pushed on her body so that she was lying down. He moved his hips between her legs, which she then wrapped around his waist. He gently placed his weight on her, never breaking their need-filled kiss. She placed one arm around his back, crushing him as close to her as possible, while the other hand pulled on his hair. She had one of his arms behind her head, using it at a pillow. She softly moaned as he slid his other hand down her body. He touched the soft skin of thigh under her skirt. He moved his hand back up to her breast, where it stayed while he gently s queezed. He moved his lips to her neck. She gasped as he bit her flesh. He was moving his tongue along the base of her throat when her phone started ringing loudly. They both jumped, startled by the noise. She cleared her throat and answered her phone.

"Oh hi Sam. What's up?" Eli moved off of her. She sat up beside him. He listened to her side of the conversation. "I had fun last night too." "Of course." She laughed. "Aw thank you." She slightly blushed. He didn't really like the effect Sam had on her, but it was obvious she liked him so he didn't have a say in it. He listened to her say goodbye and watched her close her phone. She smiled then looked back at Eli. "Now, where were we?"

Later that night, Clare was getting ready for bed. Eli had left minutes before her mom returned. She walked into her mother's room and said goodnight. She went back to her room and laid down. She tossed and turned for hours. She couldn't sleep, and she knew why. She grabbed her phone and texted Eli.

_I can't sleep when you're not here._ It only took a few seconds to get a reply.

_I know what you mean._

_ Do you think we'll really be able to stop this when Sam and I become official?_

_ Yes I think we can do anything we want. It'll be weird. We've been together for almost a year now._

_ It will be weird._

_ You like him right?_

_ I do._

_ Okay then we have a good reason to stop. It was going to have to end eventually anyways. At least this way, you're happy._

_ Yeah this will be good for us. No more sneaking around. Plus it's about time we move on. I hope I'll be able to sleep without you._

_ So this is definitely our last week? So do we slowly ease out of this like mature people or do we see each other as much as possible then give each other up cold turkey?_

_ I say we go cold turkey in the end._

_ My thoughts too. In fact I'm coming over. _

_ Eli my mom's here this week!_

_ I know but I have mastered the art of sneaking in your bedroom and we need this if we're ever going to get to sleep._

_ I guess you're right._

_ I know I am. Be there in a few._ She sat up and turned on her light. She crept into the hallway to see if her mother was really asleep. She didn't hear anything and the light was off. She was asleep. She went back into her room and shut the door. She heard Morty pull up so she went to open the window for Eli. He gracefully climbed the tree and slipped through the window. She stood there for a second just staring at him. He was wearing sweat pants and the grey Dead Hand t-shirt she had worn the other night. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. He held onto her and walked her to the bed. He lifted up the blanket so she could crawl under. He joined her and turned off the lamp. He laid down and faced her. She was facing the other way so he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could. She lifted her head so he could move his other arm under it. She held both his hands in hers. They fell asleep soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

**All I'm going to say is thanks guys! You really make my day with your reviews and whatnot! Like I said before, I'm just sort of sporadically posting these when I finish them. This story practically stays on mind though so that's why you keep getting two chapters every day. Alright here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Clare woke up cold again. She knew Eli would sneak out just in case her mother woke up early. Her mother never got up before nine, but Eli was right to be cautious. She looked on her pillow for a note. She didn't find one. Eli always left a note. She looked at her phone. No text messages either. She wondered what happened and went to get ready. She walked to her dresser and opened her underwear drawer, where she found the missing note from Eli. She smirked as she read it.

_Good morning Blue Eyes. You didn't really think I would just leave without saying anything, did you_? _Well I decided to have a little fun this morning so I picked out your clothes for the day. They are sitting on your chair ;)._ She looked on her chair to see a skimpy nighty that Alli had bought her. She scoffed and continued to read the note. _By now you've looked over and are rolling your eyes. I figured as much so I will let you pick out your own clothes. Just know that no matter what you wear, I will be picturing you in what I picked out. Oh and I'm picking you up for breakfast at the Dot. See you in a little bit. Eli. P.S. Please wear the nighty. It will make me _very_ happy._

Clare laughed and set the note down. She looked over at the nighty. There was no way she was going to wear it to school. She didn't even wear it to sleep in. But she wanted to have some fun this week so she got out her black lacy bra and her matching underwear. She also picked out a jean mini skirt with a black fitted top that showed just enough cleavage. She went to take a shower and get ready. After curling her hair and adding a black headband with silver sparkles, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly slipped on some flats and grabbed her school bag. She rushed downstairs and opened the door to find, not Eli, but Sam. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" She quickly composed herself. "I mean not that I don't want to see you." She smiled up at him.

"I thought I would take you to breakfast. Is that okay?"

"That sounds great. Let me just text Alli and let her know that I'll be eating with you instead." She dug out her phone and texted Eli, explaining the situation. It only took a few seconds to get a reply.

_ Bummer for me. Oh well have fun and I'll see you at school. _He added a smiley face to the end of it. She got into Sam's car, and he drove to the Dot. They sat at a booth and made small talk while eating breakfast. Twenty minutes later they strode into school together. Sam walked her to her locker, where Adam and Eli were waiting for her. Sam bent down to kiss her cheek like always and walked away. Clare stood there smiling for a minute before Adam coughed to get her attention.

"Clare come on. We have class." She turned around and got her books from her locker. "So I was thinking we should do the Dot for lunch. What do you guys think?" Eli nodded at Adam. They both turned to Clare. She wasn't paying attention. "Clare!" Adam practically yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What is up with you today?" She blushed.

"Just a good morning preceded by a really good night. Can't I just be in a good mood?"

"Yeah but you're like really dazed today. I guess you're new boy is really getting to you. And like I was saying, we should get lunch at the Dot today." She grinned.

"Sorry guys, I can't today. I'm eating lunch with Sam."

"Jeez now you're going to start ditching us for Sam? Why am I always the third wheel or the left behind?" Eli decided to join in the conversation.

"Dude do you want to try to eat while she's making out with some guy? Let's give her some time with lover boy so we don't have to see it."

"Yeah you're right. At least you're in this with me." They bumped fists while Clare rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we need to get to class." Clare and Adam walked to their class while Eli walked to his. As soon as Clare sat down, Alli ambushed her with a question.

"So what was with Eli calling you 'Blue Eyes' yesterday?" Luckily Clare had seen this question coming so she thought of an answer.

"I don't know, but I think it's his way of showing me he's fine with me dating someone else." Alli thought about it for a minute.

"Or he could still have feelings for you." Alli looked behind Clare, at Adam. He wanted to know just as much as she did.

"Alli, how many times do I have to tell you? We are just friends. We don't have those feelings anymore. I'm with Sam now."

"So you guys are official now?"

"Not yet, but I think we will be after Friday night." Alli squealed, which caused a bunch of looks from the other students, and the teacher.

"Ms. Bhandari, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No Mr. Betemkamp."

"Then I suggest you pay attention." They stayed quiet until the bell rang. Then Alli picked up right where she left off while walking Clare to her locker.

"So has he told you where you're going for dinner?"

"No but I told him not to take me anywhere fancy and expensive."

"Okay do you want me to help you pick out an outfit?"

"I actually already know what I'm going to wear."

"Alright well I need to get to class. See you at lunch?"

"Actually I'm going to the Dot with Sam." Alli smiled while Adam and Eli walked up.

"I'm so happy for you. I'll see you later." Alli left leaving the misfits alone together.

"Are you boys ready for some exciting English?"

"Seriously Clare, do you have to be so perky?" She pretended to think about it.

"Yes I do. Now let's go!" She pushed them both down the hall. They sat down and faced forward to see a substitute teacher.

"Okay well Ms. Dawes' lesson plan says to work on the essay that she assigned over the weekend so get to it. I'll let you talk if you promise to keep it at a whisper." They sub smiled and started reading a book. Eli looked over at Adam, who looked relieved and started writing on what Eli guessed was his paper. Eli of course had finished it over the weekend. He turned around to face Clare, who was reading a book. She obviously finished her assignment too. He decided to bother her.

"So you're not even official and already lover boy has stolen you away from me." Clare looked up and smiled.

"Eli, you're jealousy is showing." He smirked.

"I'm just saying that this week is my time, and you're not even wearing the nighty." Clare looked over at Adam and around the room. Everyone was busy. She moved closer and pulled out her sexy voice.

"Take me to your house after school, and I'll show what I am wearing." She licked her lips then sunk back in her seat.

"Tease." Clare smiled at him and went back to reading her book.

Lunch finally came, and Clare was excited for her date. She met Sam by her locker, and they walked to the Dot. They sat in the same booth from this morning and ordered. They were sharing a plate of fries when Adam and Eli walked in. They sat at the counter and ordered before they saw Clare and Sam. They gave each other a knowing look and walked over to the booth. Eli started the conversation.

"Aw if it isn't Clare-bear and her new love interest, sharing a plate of fries." He turned to Adam, clutching at his heart.

"Aw young love." Adam said while mimicking Eli's heart clutch. Clare rolled her eyes and turned to Sam. She realized she hadn't properly introduced them.

"Sam these are my friends, not by choice. This is Eli and Adam." Eli smirked.

"How can you say you didn't choose us? That hurts."

"Yeah Clare, I thought we were you're best friends. You know the ones, you tell all your embarrassing secrets to." Adam just smiled sweetly at her. Luckily Sam decided to save her.

"I've met Eli. We have a few classes together since we're both seniors. It's nice to meet you Adam."

"Yeah it's nice to officially meet the guy Clare keeps yapping about." Clare glared at her friends.

"I think you're food is ready so you should go away now." Eli and Adam left, laughing. The rest of Clare and Sam's lunch date went by without incident.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I would like to apologize for my lack of editing. As an English Major, you'd think I'd pay better attention, except for the fact that I'm seriously easily distracted. Honestly it takes me like an hour or so to get through each chapter because I get so distracted, but it is definitely worth it! Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

School was finally over so Clare met Eli by their lockers. She still had the smile that she had worn since she woke up this morning.

"So are you going to take me up on my offer?" He cocked his head to the side and stared at her in mock confusion.

"What offer would that be?"

"You know very well what offer!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clare shook her head then smiled wickedly as a thought popped in her mind.

"Eli, you lost a bet so you have to drive me wherever I want this week."

"And where would you like to go Ms. Edwards?"

"Oh I don't know…how about your place." Her wicked smile grew. The smirk he had formed at the beginning of their conversation stayed strong.

"Alright. My place it is." They walked to Morty, silently. Eli opened her door for her. She thanked him and got inside. He drove her to his house. They walked in to find both his parents gone. He shut the door and turned to Clare. "Now what is it that you are so determined to show me?" Without another word Clare stripped off her shirt, revealing her lacy black bra. Eli's eyes darkened with lust. He began backing her into the nearest room. Her back hit the island in the kitchen. He ran his hands down along her skin. She gasped and shut her eyes. Before she could open them again, Eli's mouth was on hers. He kissed her hungrily. She moved her hands over his chest, down to his hips. She slid her hands inside his shirt so she could really touch him. She lifted his shirt so he moved away to take it off. His lips crashed back on hers then moved to attack her neck with kisses, licks, and bites. She moaned and pulled on his hair. He moved his hands down to her thighs and lifted her onto the top of the island. He kissed down her chest while she bent over to unbutton his jeans. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Eli stopped and stared at Clare, who looked worried. He walked over to a window to peek outside. Clare hopped off the island and moved by his side.

"It's Adam."

"What do we do? Do I hide or sneak out the back?" Adam knocked again and yelled through the door.

"Dude I see Morty so I know you're home. Let me in!" Clare went to pick up their shirts. She handed Eli his and put her own on. She grabbed her bag from by the door.

"I'm going to sneak out the back okay. I'll see you later." She pecked him on the lips. As she was walking to the backdoor, she turned around to whisper-yell "Oh and have fun explaining your situation." Eli looked confused then looked down to his pants. He cursed then put his shirt on. He watched her leave then went to open the door.

"Dude finally. I've been standing outside for like 10 minutes. What took you so long?"

"Trust me Adam when I say you don't want to know." Adam looked confused but ignored it.

Later in the evening, Clare was at her house doing homework while her mother was at work. She didn't even realize the time until she heard the front door open. She heard footsteps come up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Eli stood in her doorway holding a small bouquet of daisies. She got up from her bed and walked over to him. She took the daisies and looked up at him.

"What's so special that you had to bring me flowers? My favorite flowers at that. What did you do?"

"What? I can't just bring a beautiful girl flowers for no apparent reason?" She lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Okay so I may have gotten into another fight with Fitz. But it was for a good reason." Clare really looked at him now. His cheeks were red and a bruise was forming under his eye. She looked down at his hands, where she could see the flesh ripped at his knuckles. She wondered how she missed seeing it when he first walked in.

"And what was this good reason that could have gotten you seriously hurt?"

"He was going to fight Adam. That's why Adam showed up at my house earlier. Apparently Adam had enough and told Fitz to meet him at 4. Well Adam knew that Fitz would be bringing someone else so he came to ask for my help. I wasn't going to let him down. He's my best friend."

"Eli, just stop. We've had this talk. It's your business. Why did you even tell me?"

"Because I wanted you to hear it from me and not someone else. We attracted another crowd, but this time we didn't get broken up. Well at least not until the cops came." He smirked like he was proud of what he did. She just turned and went back to her bed to finish her homework. He stood there, confused. "Aren't you going to yell at me?" She looked into his eyes, shook her head and shrugged.

"Why? It's not going to do me any good. You're not going to change."  
"Clare, come on. You can't expect me to just sit by while he hurts Adam."

"I don't, but violence isn't the answer, and I thought after everything that's happened, you would know that. Obviously I'm wrong. Like I said I'm not going to be with you if you insist on getting yourself hurt." He didn't like how calm she was acting. Normally she would just yell at him then get over it, but right now, it was like their break-up all over again.

"Why are you acting like this? Why does it matter that I fight Fitz? How does this even affect you?" Her calm composure busted, leaving tears to start spilling from her eyes.

"Because I care about you! I don't want to lose you. You don't understand how important you are to me. I can't lose you, and you seem to have some death wish when it comes to Fitz." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "You should leave."

"Clare-"

"Just go, Eli." She turned her attention back to her homework. He stood there for a minute, shocked. He started walking to the hall, but as he stood in the doorway, he turned back to look at her.

"Does this mean that whatever we had is finished?" She looked up into his eyes. His face was blank, and she felt the emotions drain from her face so that she matched his look.

"Yeah. I think it's for the best. I'll see you in school." He nodded.

"Guess you will." With that he walked downstairs and out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please don't hurt me because of the last chapter. It was necessary to bring some drama into my plot. Okay I meant to write another chapter last night, but a friend had a crisis so I didn't come home until about four this morning. I apologize for leaving you hanging. Alright I think there are only going to be a few more chapters. Enjoy!**

The next day was weird to say the least. Eli and Clare were definitely upset with each other, but since no one could know about the fight, they had to pretend like nothing happened. They were making just enough small talk so that Adam and Alli didn't get suspicious. They thought they had it in the clear until Adam brought up the bet at lunch.

"So Clare, where are you going to make Eli drive you this week?" Clare continued to pick at her food while thinking of an answer.

"I haven't decided yet." Alli looked at Clare with surprise.

"Don't you have to walk to school and back? Make him drive you every day. I thought that's one of the first things you would have done." Clare smiled at Alli.

"That's a great idea actually. I can't believe I didn't think of that. Did you hear that Dr. Doom?"

"Yeah yeah I heard. All I'll need is a little hat then I'll be ready to chauffeur you, your highness." His voice was laced with sarcasm, but he wore his smirk to let her know that he was joking. They all laughed.

School was over so once again, Clare met Eli by his locker.

"You don't have to give me a ride." He continued to stare into his locker.

"No, I always see Adam when I leave so he'd know that I didn't give you a ride."

"Oh." They silently walked to his hearse and got in. The ride was awkward and silent. When he pulled up to her house, she didn't get out. She just stared out the window.

"I'll walk in the mornings so just give me a ride after school, and they'll never know."

"Okay." She got out without looking at him and walked inside. He drove away, trying not to look back. The rest of the week went by just like that day.

It was now Friday and time for Clare's date. She was wearing a navy blue dress that fit her perfectly. She wore a black shawl with it and navy blue flats, and her hair was extra curly. Her mother called to her to let her know that Sam was there. She walked downstairs to find him talking to her mother about the last church fundraiser. He smiled when he saw her.

"Clare, you look beautiful." She slightly blushed.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." He was wearing nice blue jeans with a button down shirt underneath a black blazer. He thanked her and took her hand to lead her to his car. They called their good-byes to her mother and headed to the restaurant. It was a little fancier than Clare wanted, but it still had a casual feel to it. They ate and laughed and genuinely enjoyed each other's company for the next couple hours. It was getting close to Clare's curfew so Sam drove her home. When they reached her house, he walked her to the door.

"I had a really nice time tonight Sam."

"I'm glad. Clare, there's something I need to ask you."

"Okay. What is it?" Sam looked nervous. He took a deep breath and looked up into Clare's eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Clare smiled and kissed him softly.

"Yes I will." He smiled and bent down to kiss her again. This kiss was a little deeper than the others.

"I'll see you at church?"

"Guess you will." She was suddenly reminded of Eli. Her smile faltered for a second, but she composed herself quickly. He hadn't noticed. He turned back to his car and was now leaving. She waved him off before she went inside. Her mother was already in bed so she went to her room. She was tired but not ready to sleep. Not that she would anyways. Ever since her unofficial break-up with Eli, she hadn't been able to sleep properly. Her body missed him. She pushed that thought out of her head. She had Sam now. He made her happy. She watched some television then went to bed.

The next day, Clare decided to go shopping downtown. Her thoughts kept slipping to Eli, and she needed a distraction. She took a trolley downtown and started looking through some stores. She found a cute dress in a thrift store, but that was it. Eli continued to haunt her thoughts. She kept thinking about how things would be if he would stop fighting Fitz. They could still be together, but in an actual relationship. Then she would feel guilty and start thinking about Sam. He was good for her. They were alike in so many ways and believed the same things. She really liked him, but she loved Eli. Her thoughts were in such a swarm that she didn't notice the street she was stepping into or the car that was headed right for her.

She suddenly heard a loud horn and looked up. She saw the car, but she couldn't move. She closed her eyes. She was going to die. That was the only thought that went through her mind when something wrapped around her. She thought it was the car but soon realized it was someone's arms. She grabbed onto the collar of their jacket and waited for the impact of the car. She waited, but it never came. The tight grip around her loosened to signal that the person had moved one of their arms. She felt warmth touch her face and wipe away the tears she hadn't realized were falling. She finally opened her eyes and looked up. She was met by a pair of scared green eyes. Eli. The realization of what happened hit her, and she broke down crying. She buried her face in his chest. His arms encircled her in a tight grip. He stroked her hair, and told her that she was safe. She was with him. Of course she was safe. She finally stopped crying and pulled away. She looked up at him. She could still see traces of fear in his eyes but relief was his winning emotion.

"Clare what happened? Didn't you hear me calling your name?"

"No. I didn't even realize I was in the street until I heard the horn."

"You have to pay attention. You almost died! You very well could have, don't you get that?" The tears started flowing again as she saw the pain on Eli's face.

"I'm s-so sorry. I'm s-sorry!" He grabbed her again and hugged her with great force.

"You can't leave me Clare. Not like that." She started thinking about what he was saying. It was almost identical to what she had told him. How did he not see why him fighting Fitz was bad, but he could see this as bad? For someone so smart, he sure was dumb. She busted up laughing through her tears. He pulled away to look at her face. He was confused so she decided to explain.

"It's just… you're so stupid!" She said between fits of laughter. "You're so worried about me right now, saying I can't leave you, but you don't understand that this is how I feel every time you fight Fitz. How can you not understand that?" She continued to laugh then calmed down. She pulled away from Eli. "Thank you for this…for everything."

"I'm just glad you're okay." She nodded her head.

"I should get going." She turned and started walking away when she felt his hand gently grab her elbow and turn her back.

"Wait, do you want to get some lunch?"

"Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I couldn't decide where I wanted to go with this story until a few hours ago. I mean I knew how I wanted their lunch to go, but I was stumped for anything after that. Then I was watching random vids, and it just hit me. But then I got distracted by a ****lot ****of Whose Line is it Anyways because Colin Mochrie and Ryan Stiles are hilarious! But that's not the point. The point is that either this or the next chapter will make you happy! Enjoy!**

Eli started walking down the sidewalk. Clare soon caught up to him and walked beside him, not knowing where they were headed. They silently walked for about five minutes before Clare decided to question Eli.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there. We're about a block away." Clare stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. Finally they reached their destination. Clare looked at the building. She smiled and shook her head. She looked at Eli, who walked over to open the door for her. She walked in and picked a booth towards the back. It was their booth, in their diner. They had come across this diner months ago when they got tired of going to the Dot. It was always filled with kids from their school so they decided to drive around one night to find somewhere else. They came across this diner, called Missy's. They stayed there until almost two in the morning that night. After that first night, they had officially claimed it as 'their secret place' and came often. It had been weeks since their last trip. "How could you possibly not realize where I was taking you?"

"I just didn't pay attention."

"But you're downtown. You can't go downtown without coming to Missy's."

"I have a lot of things on my mind."

"I can tell. So what on your mind was so important that you almost got ran over?" He was trying to make a joke, but the fear was still in his eyes.

"Just stuff."

"Okay fine. You don't have to tell me. I mean we're not exactly on the best terms right now." Susie, the waitress, walked up to their table.

"Hi Clare, Eli. What are you two doing here in the middle of the afternoon?" Eli smiled at her. He and Clare both loved Susie. She had helped them through a few fights, and she always seemed so sincere. Plus she was the only one knew they still hung out so much together.

"Hey Suze. We just decided to grab some lunch. What are you doing working here during the day?"

"Molly called in sick so I said I'd cover for her." She smiled down at them. "I'll put your order in then be back with your cokes." They thanked her. She knew exactly what they were going to order because it's what they always ordered, two cheeseburgers with no tomato and a plate of fries with honey mustard to share. As they waited for their food they decided to make small talk.

"So have you been applying to a lot of colleges?"

"Yeah I applied to U of T and some others."

"Any in the states?"

"Not really. I don't want to go that far. I have too many people I care about here." He stared at her intensely. She was getting lost in his green eyes when Susie came back with their drinks. She set down their sodas then gave them a curious look.

"Okay guys what's going on?" Clare looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well normally you guys are happy and playful. Today you just seem stiff and awkward. What happened?" They exchanged looks, wondering if they should tell her what happened. Eli decided to speak up.

"Clare wasn't paying attention and walked into the street without looking. I was walking to Morty from a music store when I saw her. I called out to her, but she didn't respond. I thought she was ignoring me, but then I saw the car headed right for her. I pulled her from the street before she could get hit. We're still a little freaked out from it." Susie looked down at Clare. She moved in for a quick hug.

"Aw sweetie. I'm glad you're okay. You have to pay attention to where you walk."

"Thanks Suze. I know. I've just been distracted lately. I haven't slept well." Clare glanced over at Eli then looked away quickly. The cook announced that their orders were ready so Susie went to go get them. They looked in different directions, avoiding each other's gaze. Susie dropped off their order and went to deal with the large family that had just walked in. They ate silently. The only time they spoke was to argue about the bill. It was technically Eli's turn to pay, but Clare was being stubborn and offered to. Eli finally just handed Susie the money and told her to keep the change. They said good-bye to her and walked outside. They stood there until Clare broke the silence.

"Well thanks for lunch, but I need to head back."

"Yeah me too. I need to go get Morty. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No that's fine." She put on a small smile. They walked a few blocks before Eli spoke up.

"Why is this so weird?"

"I don't know. I think it's because we haven't really talked in a week."

"Well we're still friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Then things shouldn't be awkward between us." He attempted to smile at her. They locked eyes and couldn't look away until Eli walked into a bench. Clare giggled uncontrollably. Soon Eli joined in her laughter. After that, things seemed to lighten up. They joked and laughed their way to Morty. Eli offered Clare a ride home, which she accepted.

They pulled up to Clare's house. Her mother's car wasn't there, which meant she was at work.

"Do you want to come in and hang out for a little bit?"

"Sure." They got out of the hearse and walked inside. Clare took her new dress upstairs while Eli grabbed a soda from the fridge and opened it. Clare walked back downstairs and took his soda from his hands. She took a drink and returned it to him. She had done this too many times to count, yet Eli just stared at her. He continued to look at her. She realized and stared right back. They started leaning in towards each other. Clare closed her eyes. They were millimeters apart now. Sam's face flashed in her mind. Her eyes shot open, and she jumped back. Eli stood up straight.

"Eli we can't." She looked nervous and avoided his eyes. "Last night, Sam asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And you said yes." Even though it wasn't a question, Clare stood up straighter and finally looked him in the eyes. She held her head up as she nodded.

"I think I should go."

"What? Why?"

"Really Clare? You're going to ask me why?"

"Eli we started out as friends. We can be friends now."

"Damn it Clare how can you even say that?" She was taken aback by his sudden rush of emotion. "We were friends, but we always wanted more. We needed more. Our bodies needed each other. Our minds may have told us we were friends, but we were so much more. We've always been more. We can't be any other way."

"No we can be just friends. We can do this."

"Clare, look at what almost happened a few minutes ago. It's always going to come back to that. We can never be just friends. We'll always need each other in that raw passionate way. You know I'm right. You felt it the first moment we met, and you feel it now." They stared into each other's faces for a silent moment.

"You're right. We're opposites pulled to each other like magnets. That's never going to change. But I'm with Sam now. I really like him. We had our chance, and it didn't work. Our hearts and bodies may fit, but our minds don't. We're too different that way."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know." Eli thought it over.

"Well we obviously can't really be friends or together so we continue what we're doing. We fake it for Alli and Adam and avoid each other at any other time." Clare looked down and spoke quietly.

"How did it get this way? How did we become this?" Eli shrugged.

"We are what we are." With that, he walked out of her house and what felt like her life.

**Okay don't kill me. You will definitely like the next chapter, which will be posted in the next 24 hours. I promise!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, story alerts, and for favoriting this story! It really means a lot to me! Okay you're going to like this chapter, but probably not the next one. I'm thinking three more chapters for this story…I'm not 100% sure yet though. Enjoy!**

The next few weeks went by just as Eli said it should. They pretended to still be friends for Adam and Alli and avoided each other whenever they could. Inside they were both hurting, but they would never let the other one see it. This was for the best. These thoughts were going through Eli's mind as he sat on Adam's couch, where they were hanging out and playing video games. After beating Eli for the fifth time, Adam paused the game. Eli looked at him questioningly.

"Dude what's up? You've been acting a bit off the last few weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters you just lost five times at a game you've mastered. Then there's the fact that you and Clare seem to always act strange when you're around each other. I know something is up. So does Alli. Are you guys secretly dating?" Eli laughed. Adam glared at him. Eli sighed then decided to be honest.

"The complete opposite actually. We got into a fight about Fitz, and well we just realized we can't be friends."

"So you guys decided to stop being friends and torture yourselves by not telling me and Alli so you'd have to see and talk to each other every day? It sounds a little masochistic, I'm just saying." Eli shook his head.

"We just didn't want you guys to be upset or have to choose sides."

"Well do you think you'll become friends again anytime soon?"

"I don't know, but probably not."

"Is this because of Sam?" Eli glared hard at Adam.

"I just said it was because of Fitz. This has nothing to do with Clare's lover boy." Adam decided to drop the conversation.

"Okay I get it. I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"Nah I'm good." As Adam walked into the kitchen, Eli texted Clare.

A few streets away Clare and Alli were hanging out, reading magazines. They were listening to music when a certain song came on. Clare walked over and skipped the track. As she walking back to sit down, Alli decided to speak.

"Alright what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well that used to be one of your favorite songs, but you just changed it like it was the worst song in the world. Also you and Eli have been acting weird around each other. Are you two secret sex buddies?"

"Wow I'm glad that subtle gene your parents gave you really works." Alli scoffed.

"I knew it! You've been doing it like bunnies haven't you?"

"Alli it's not like that. We've actually stopped being friends."

"What? What happened?"

"He got into another fight with Fitz, and I just got sick of his excuses. I thought we could still be friends after we broke up, but obviously I was wrong."

"But you guys still hang out all the time!"

"That's because we didn't want to bother you and Adam with our problems."

"Wow, Adam and I were way off. We thought you guys were together."

"You've talked to Adam about this?"

"Well what was I supposed to do? You guys have been acting weird for weeks."

"Well now you know, and I'd really like to drop this." Clare's phone went off signaling she had a text. She looked to see who it was from. Eli.

_Adam just asked me why we've been acting so distant. I told him that I had a fight with Fitz and that we stopped being friends. Just so you know._

_ Yeah Alli just asked too. I told her the same thing. Thanks for letting me know. I guess we don't have to fake it anymore._

_ I guess not. See you around._ She didn't respond. She hated how cold they were acting towards each other. She could feel the tears forming but took some deep breaths to calm herself.

"Clare, what's wrong? You look like you're going to cry."

"It's nothing Alli. Trust me." Alli looked a little unconvinced but let it go.

Meanwhile Eli looked at his phone. He waited a couple minutes for her reply, but it never came. It hurt him to think of how they were acting towards each other. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Adam's couch. Adam walked in and saw him.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He attempted a smirk, but failed. Adam didn't say anything.

Two months went by after that. Eli and Clare no longer had to hang out together. Adam and Alli switched among them like a pair of divorced parents. Eli and Clare no longer spoke. It hurt but was necessary. It was the beginning of December, and they had a couple of weeks before Christmas break.

Eli was sitting in his room trying to study, but he couldn't concentrate. He hadn't slept well in months. He knew it was because he wasn't with Clare anymore. But she was with Sam, and they weren't even friends anymore. He slammed his book closed. The crash of thunder shook his house. His looked out his window to see the lightning dancing in the sky. The rain was coming down hard. He thought of Clare. She was terrified of thunder storms. He thought of all the times he had to hold her tight and reassure her that she was safe. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed his keys and went downstairs.

"Eli where are you going in this mess?" He didn't turn around to answer his mother. He just kept walking out the door. He was soaked before he even got to Morty. He cautiously drove over to Clare's house. He didn't see a car in the driveway. It was late enough so that if it had been Clare's mother's week, she would've been back from work. He got out of the hearse, found the spare key, and unlocked the door. He put the key down on the table near the entrance. He locked the door and raced upstairs, still not knowing what he was doing. He was unsure until he stood in her doorway. She was lying on her stomach, with her head at the foot of her bed. She was staring at her history book. She wore her pajamas and one of his many band t-shirts that he must have left here. She also had on his headphones, which is why she still hadn't noticed him. He had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He took a step into her room. She finally looked up, startled by his sudden presence. He was soaking wet, wearing his black blazer with a tie. His skinny jeans were starting to chafe, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl looking at him. She sat up and took the headphones off.

"Eli what are you-" He cut her off with a needy kiss. She was hesitant, but soon enough her arms were wrapped around his neck with her hands tangled in his hair. She laid back, pulling him on top of her. He was getting her, and her bed, wet from his rain soaked clothes, but she couldn't care. She needed him. She kissed him roughly, not ever wanting to let go. Suddenly she pulled back. Eli sat up, waiting for her rejection. She looked at him. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were scared. She brushed his dripping wet bangs from his eyes. He was so beautiful. She couldn't live without him. She stared into his eyes.

"Eli, I…I love you." She said it so simply. The terror in his eyes was replaced by a sparkle. He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and looked in her blue eyes.

"I love you too Clare. I always will." She pulled him back on top of her.

A few hours later, they laid wrapped in each other's arms with Clare's head on Eli's chest. Her bed was completely soaked, but she didn't mind. They were warm snuggled together. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces. It was the best sleep either had gotten in months.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys. I was planning on having this posted yesterday, but I just didn't get around to it. Thank you so much for your reviews and whatnot! Alright are you guys ready for the repercussions of their night of passion?**

The next morning Clare was woken up by the sound of her cell phone ringing. It was out of reach so she'd have to get up to get it. She attempted to move but was pulled back by a pair of strong arms. She giggled and turned around to find a smiling Eli. He opened one eye to glance down at her. She was playfully glaring at him.

"Eli, it could be my parents." Her phone stopped ringing.

"Well it doesn't matter now." He held her closer. "Now can we please go back to sleep?" Her phone started ringing again. Clare jumped up and out of Eli's grasp. He groaned, which made her laugh while she answered the phone without looking to see who it was.

"Well you seem cheery this morning." Clare's smile disappeared.

"S-sam."

"No good morning?"

"I'm sorry. I just woke up. Good morning."

"Good morning sweetheart. So I was thinking maybe we could get some breakfast this morning?"

"Yeah sure just give me some time to get ready?"

"Okay I'll pick you up in an hour. Love you."

"Okay love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Clare closed her phone. She slowly turned back to Eli, who was now sitting up in her bed with the sheet barely covering his lower body. "That was Sam."

"So I heard."

"He's taking me to breakfast."

"So…you love him?"

"Yeah." She stared at him. He was taking it surprisingly well. He didn't look angry, just calculating.

"I should probably go." He got up and started getting dressed.

"Eli, what did last night mean?"

"Honestly I don't know. We obviously still love each other, but you're with Sam. You love him and he loves you. Last night can mean whatever you want it to." He finished getting dressed and looked at her. She suddenly became self-conscious and grabbed a robe to put on. She started walking downstairs with him at her heel.

"So last night was a relapse between old lovers?"

"If that's what you want it to be." She stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to look him in the eyes.

"That's what I need it to be. Sam is good to me, good for me. Everything with him is easy. With us everything is complicated." Eli nodded.

"Are you going to tell him?" Clare took a deep breath.

"I don't know. If I tell him, he'll hate me, which I deserve. Plus Alli and Adam could find out. But if I don't tell him, then it will just be like it didn't happen." She looked down at the floor. "I just…I don't know what to do." Eli placed his hand on her chin, lifting her face to see into her eyes.

"You should tell him. If he loves you, then he will forgive you. No one could ever hate you Clare. You're too good."

"No I'm not. If I was, I wouldn't have cheated on him in the first place." Eli decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey no one would blame you. I mean I am too sexy for my own good." She smiled so he smiled in return. "Just do what feels right. Don't look at the consequences." She took another deep breath.

"Alright. I'm going to tell him at breakfast. But this means that our friends might find out." He smirked.

"It won't be the worst thing that's happened to us." She laughed.

"True."

"You need to get ready so I'm going to go." He kissed her on the forehead and walked to the door. "See you around Blue Eyes." She smiled. He hadn't called her that in months. She watched him walk out of the door. She went upstairs to take a shower. When she was dressed, she walked downstairs to find her father sitting on the couch.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey sweetie. Where are you headed?"

"Sam's taking me to breakfast."

"Okay but why do you look like you're going to cry?" There was a knock on the door.

"It's nothing Dad. I'll see you in a little bit."

"I love you."

"I love you too. See you later." She put on a smile and answered the door.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey beautiful, you ready to go?" She nodded. She started walking outside with him. When they got in his car, she decided to tell him. What was it that Adam had said? Rip the band-aid off? Well here goes.

"Sam I need to tell you something." His smile faltered a little.

"Okay. What's up?" They sat in silence. She had to reassure herself that this was the right thing. She knew it would hurt him, and that he would dump her. It sucked, but she deserved it. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Sam, I…I cheated on you last night." He just stared and blinked at her, not fully comprehending.

"You…what?" The tears started falling from her eyes.

"I cheated on you." He jerked his head back, like someone had tried to hit him.

"With who?" He was acting really calm. She didn't know what this meant.

"Eli." They sat there, her quietly crying and him just thinking. After what seemed like hours, Sam finally said something.

"You should go."

"Sam I'm so sorry. I-" He cut her off.

"Clare I honestly don't know what to think or do right now. Just give me some time to think." She figured this would be the best answer so she turned and opened the car door. Before she got out she whispered "I'm so sorry." She got out and watched him drive away. The tears were pouring from her eyes now. She ran inside and up the stairs. She threw herself onto her bed, smothering her face in her pillow. There was a knock on her door, followed by her father walking in. He saw his daughter and sat on the bed beside her.

"Clare, what's wrong? What happened?" She needed to tell someone or she was going to explode.

"I cheated on Sam. I had to tell him. Now I don't know what's going to happen." Her father rubbed her back.

"Was it with Eli?" Clare looked up at her father.

"How did you know?" He gave her a small smile.

"Father's instinct. You guys had a deep relationship. You were really in love, and when you broke up, that didn't go away." She gave him a questioning look. "I would see the way you would look at each other when you two and your friends hung out here." She didn't know what to say so she just turned back to her pillow and cried.

Meanwhile at the Dot Eli, Adam, and Alli were all having breakfast. As soon as Eli had left Clare's house, Adam had texted him and invited him. He sat there, sipping his coffee and thinking about what had happened between him and Clare last night. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Sam walk up to their table. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Adam. Adam pointed past him. He looked up. Sam was glaring at him and spoke coldly.

"So Eli what happened between you and Clare last night?" Eli pursed his lips together and looked at his friends. He stood up and walked outside with Sam right behind him.

"She told you." Neither Eli nor Sam noticed the door to the Dot opening and Adam and Alli slipping outside.

"She told me she cheated on me with you, but she didn't go into details. Did you sleep with her?"

"Sam come on, don't do this." Sam walked up to Eli so that their faces were close. His voice was still cold and low.

"Did. You. Sleep with her?"

"Yes. I did. But last night didn't mean anything okay? She loves you. If she didn't, then she wouldn't have told you."

"She also wouldn't have cheated on me."

"Look, Clare and I are complicated. It's taken a long time for us to truly be over. We aren't even friends anymore. Last night was just a relapse."

"But you clearly still love her. How am I supposed to know that it won't happen again?"

"I don't know. You're just going to have to trust her."

"How can I trust her? She slept with her you while she was with me. She still loves you while she claims to love me! How can I trust her?" Eli was getting angry.

"Because she chose you! I asked her again and again if she had feelings for you! I gave her chance after chance to be with me, and she chose you every time. She wants you."

"But she needs you." They stared at each other in silence.

"Look either you can forgive her and keep her, or you can be an idiot and lose her. Make the right choice." Eli walked passed Alli and Adam, who had heard every word. He got in Morty and drove away.

**I warned you that you wouldn't like this chapter, but it's okay because everything will work out in the end, which is either the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not sure yet.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay sorry for being a jerk and not posting for a few days. Thanks so much for all your reviews, answering my question. I was originally going to end this story with my next chapter, but that idea made me sad because I love this story, and it has become my baby. So that's when I came up with the idea to continue, but I wasn't sure if you guys would like that or not. However, I have come to a decision after many hours of deep contemplation. I'm going to continue this story for a few more chapters and post the ending that I had already written as a side story. So now it becomes one of those "choose your own" endings. If you want happiness and a conclusion, then go read "Alternate Ending for We are what we Are". If you want drama and to continue this journey with me, then continue reading. Just a heads up though: the stories start the same because I liked what I did with it. It could go one of two ways so I made both lol. Thank you to all of you, and I hope you enjoy what's to come!**

Eli drove around aimlessly. He had no idea where he was headed. All he knew was that last night meant something. He told Clare that he loved her. She felt the same. What did this mean for them? If Sam took her back, would they be able to stay away from each other, or would they relapse every few months? Could they really live without each other? They had tried, but it had been horrible. He hated just pretending to be her friend, then really not being her friend. He needed her. It seemed she was in the same boat. But they had tried, hadn't they? It never worked. Something or someone always came between them. The sound of his phone ringing interrupted his thoughts.

"What Adam?" Eli really didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't even know why he answered.  
"Dude what just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Did Clare really cheat on Sam with you?" Eli took a deep breath.

"Yes. We slept together, okay? It was just a stupid mistake."

"The hell it was! You guys clearly still love each other. Even Sam can see it. Alli and I thought you guys were sleeping together back when we found out you weren't really friends."

"Really? Well you guys were right. We started sleeping together again right after we broke up."

"Ha! I knew it. I knew you two were made for each other."

"Obviously we're not. She's with Sam. He's going to forgive her, she'll stop speaking to me again, and they'll live happily ever after."

"I don't know about that, but I do know that Sam is still sitting at the Dot, thinking about what you said."

"So?"

"So that means if you go now, you can sweep Clare off her feet."

"Adam she wants to be Sam. Just drop this okay!"

"Damn it Eli. Pull your head out of your ass and go get your girl. Moron!" Adam yelled this viciously into the phone before he hung up. Eli closed his phone with widened eyes. He pulled Morty into a parking spot. He couldn't believe Adam just yelled at him. He shook his head and looked up. Somehow he had driven to Missy's. He got out of Morty and went inside. Eli was immediately greeted by a waitress.

"Hey Eli. I haven't seen you in awhile. Where's Clare?"

"Hey Molly. Clare is home I guess. Is Susie here by any chance?"

"Yeah actually. Kristen called in sick so she's working today. Hey Susie, Eli's here to see you." Molly smiled then walked to a table. Susie came from the back of the café and hugged him.

"Eli, what's wrong?"

"Do you have time for a long story?"

"I'm taking my break!" She yelled out to Molly and Earl, the cook. Eli followed her outside to a bench. They both sat down, and Susie turned to face him. "Okay what happened?" Eli told her everything, from the break-up to being secret lovers to last night. She nodded and listened quietly. Finally he stopped. She waited a moment to speak.

"Eli, you love her. I've known that since the first time you both walked into the diner. She loves you too. Even when you were 'broken up', it was still obvious."

"I know I love her, but that doesn't mean anything if she's with someone else."

"Then go get her. Tell her how much you love her and that you want another chance. Or sit here and lose her. It's your choice." Eli almost laughed at how it was almost the same thing he had told Sam. Sam, who could be with the girl he loves right now. He jumped up off the bench.

"I have to try." He turned and hugged Susie. "Thanks Suze." He ran towards Morty.

"No problem. Now drive safe and come see me more!" She smiled and watched him drive away.

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting at a table in front of the Dot. He was going over everything that Eli had said. He felt horrible and betrayed, but he still loved her. He couldn't help it. He had fallen for her a long time ago. It took him weeks to get up the courage to ask her out. She was really wonderful. But she slept with someone else, someone else who she loved. But she loved him too. Sam could tell that she loved him in the way she kissed him or smiled when he said something stupid. Maybe they could work this out. He sat there and thought about everything for awhile longer. He had to at least try. He got up and walked to his car.

Alli and Adam went back into the Dot. They watched Sam sit out front for a long time then leave. They had been sitting in silence, except when Adam went back outside to call Eli. Alli knew she should call Clare, but she couldn't bring herself to. She couldn't believe what had just happened or what Eli told Adam about their secret relationship. Finally she broke the silence.

"So they really slept together?" Adam looked up at her.

"Yeah Eli said they were together from the time they officially broke up until his fight with Fitz. I knew something was up, but I didn't really think they were together."

"Do you think she only cheated this once?"

"I don't know. Why? Do you think that they've been cheating the whole time?"

"Well if you would have asked me before, I would have said no. But now I just don't know. She never would've cheated because she knows how bad that hurts. The only other guy she's ever dated cheated. She wouldn't want someone else to go through that."

"She didn't mean to. It just sort of happened."

"But if Eli hadn't of been there, she wouldn't have cheated."

"What are you getting at Alli?" Adam narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying this is Eli's fault?"

"Hear me out. Clare always wanted to wait until she was married to have sex. Then she met Eli and all that went out the door. I'm not saying it's completely his fault. Her parents' divorce didn't' help matters, but she gave up the one thing that had stayed constant." Adam interrupted her.

"Because she loved him. She waited for her true love. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just that she's changed a lot, and now she's cheating on her boyfriend with her sex buddy."

"So you think that Eli has changed her for the worse?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean she's changed him too, but it's been for the better. It's like she's brought out his best while he brings out her worst."

"So you don't think they should get back together?"

"I think she should stay with Sam if he takes her back. He's really good for her. Eli just brings her heartache." Adam thought about everything she said.

"Maybe. But they love each other. They're always going to."

"Then maybe someday in the future they will end up together."

"Well this is if they admit that they love each other, and if Sam takes her back or not. Do you think that's where he went?"

"I have no idea. When did everything get so complicated?"

"About the time an emo boy ran over the goody-two-shoes' glasses." They both laughed and decided it was time to go.

Clare sat up and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. She was a mess from crying all day. She decided a shower was in order. She picked out some clothes and went back into the bathroom.

When she was dressed, she heard a knock on the door. She raced downstairs to find Sam at her door.

"Sam!" He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Look I'm not fully ready to trust you again. We'll have to work on that, but I love you, and I don't want to lose you." Clare smiled.

"I understand. I'm so sorry. It will never happen again. I love you too." She reached up and hugged him. As her head was lying on his shoulder, she saw the hearse drive by slowly. She looked up and locked eyes with Eli. He looked sad then composed himself. He gave a sad smile then nodded. She watched as he drove away, and couldn't help the feeling that he was leaving her life once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys so a lot of you said you liked the other ending better, but keep in mind that the story isn't over yet. Okay so I'm crazy tired because I had to get up at 4:30am to watch my sister's kids so she could go to one of those Thanksgiving sales. But I feel like giving you guys a chapter. Happy Thanksgiving and enjoy!**

After church the next day, Clare decided to go see Eli. She knocked on his front door, and CeCe answered the door.

"Hello Clare, how are you today?"

"I'm good CeCe. I just really need to see Eli. Is he here?"

"Yeah he's up in his room. Come on in." Clare stepped past her and walked up the stairs. She knocked on his bedroom door, but there was no answer. She opened the door to find him still asleep. She closed his door and walked to the bed slowly. He looked so peaceful. His hair had fallen in front of his eyelids. She gently removed it from his face. A smile formed as he reached up and grabbed her hand. She thought he had awoken, but she could still hear his soft snores. She smiled and sat down beside him, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. As she did this, she began to think about everything that had happened to them. They had been through so much. She needed him in her life, even if it meant they would only be friends.

She loved Sam. He was good for her. The only fight they had was about her cheating, and even that could have been worse. Her parents loved him. They liked Eli, but they thought Sam was better for her. Sam was more who she used to be. He didn't come with drama. Everything with him was easy. That was one of the many things she loved about him. But Eli was her first love. She would always care about him. She looked down into his face. Her heart stopped and her breathing increased. He was awake and staring at her, a confused expression spreading across his face.

"What are you doing here?" He sat up in his bed. They had released hands at this point.

"I need to talk to you." He exhaled heavily.

"Look I saw you. I know you're back together."

"Yes we are, but he…he doesn't want me to speak to you." Eli looked at her incredulously.

"You're seriously going to let him choose who your friends are? Clare I mean I understand him being paranoid about us being friends, but he can't decide to cut me out of your life."

"Eli you were already out of my life."

"You're really going to let him control you that way?"

"No I'm not going to let him control me like that." Eli smirked. "But I think it's a good idea if we cool it for awhile. I want you in my life, but if I'm going to make this work with Sam then I need him to trust me again. I don't think he will if I'm hanging out with you."

"Clare, don't do this."

"Eli you're the one who said we can't be friends."

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe we can get this to work. You just can't give up on me." His face was so worried. She looked sad but determined.

"Eli, I…I don't trust myself around you. I still feel for you, and I'm scared that I won't be able to stop myself. I want to be with Sam. I love him. I want it to work with him. I'm not saying that I want you out of my life forever. I just need some time to fix things with him." They stayed quiet for awhile. Clare stood up.

"I need to go." She walked to the door and opened it.

"Clare." She turned back to look at him. "I'm not going to give up on you. I'll wait for you to be my friend." She smiled.

"Thank you. Goodbye Eli." She walked out of his room and out of his house.

Once she was gone, Eli got out of bed. He looked at his phone and saw the text he had from Adam.

_Hey dude. Feel like some video games?_

_ Yeah sure._

_ Okay I'll be over soon._ Eli decided to take shower before Adam got there. He knew the real reason why he was coming over. He was going to question him about Clare. He would have to tell him the truth then suffer the consequences for their lying all those months of their secret relationship.

When he got out, he walked downstairs and found Adam sitting on his couch. CeCe was in the kitchen making lunch. She walked out and saw him standing there.

"Well it's about time you got up. Where's Clare?" Adam looked questioningly at Eli.

"She left awhile ago." CeCe nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Clare was here? Does that mean that you guys are back together?"

"She was here, but only to tell me that we can't be friends."

"Oh so she's back with Sam."

"Yes and he doesn't want us to be friends."

"She's letting a guy control her?"

"No she's not. She said she doesn't trust herself around me." Eli moved and sat down beside Adam. "I honestly don't know how this got so complicated."

"No one does. Well, are you okay with letting her go?"

"Honestly? No, but it's what she wants right now, and I'm not going to push her away or complicate her life anymore than I already have." Adam nodded.

"So…did you guys really have a secret relationship all that time?"

"Yeah we did. How did Alli take it?"

"You just assume I told Alli?" Eli raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Dude, ever since she came back, you guys have become best friends. It's ridiculous."

"Yeah well she didn't exactly take it well. She went on this whole rant about how Clare brings out the best in you and you bring out the worst in Clare."

"She's not alone in that thought."

"You think so too?"

"I think Clare thinks so. I don't know how to show her differently besides not being her friend for now."

"Well you could finally stop fighting Fitz. That would really show her you changed. Also just keep being there for her. We both know that she will crack and end up talking to you. Just lay and wait." Eli thought about what he said.

"I really need to get this off my mind before I go crazy. Can we please play some games?"

"Now you're talking. I was scared we were going to turn into a couple of girls with all this talk about feelings." Eli laughed and got up to get the controllers.

**Yeah that was crap. I'm sorry guys. The next chapter will be better. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy Guacamole Batman! I can't believe I've gotten 80 reviews! I never saw that coming so** **thank you guys so much! Really random but Shannon Kook-Chun is a really amazing actor. I suggest you look up some of his work on YouTube. Alright here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

It wasn't until a week after school had started back from Christmas break that Eli and Clare spoke again. Eli had just pulled up in Morty. He was getting out when he saw Clare walking towards him. She looked nervous.

"Hi Eli." "Hey what's up?" He was curious as to why she was speaking to him. After all wasn't it her who said they couldn't be friends now? Maybe she changed her mind? She did say she just needed some time to fix things with Sam. Maybe that's what happened.

"Well I was wondering if maybe we could all have lunch together today. You, me, Alli, Adam and Sam."

"Is this your way of trying to be my friend again?"

"Yes it is."

"So everything's worked out between you and Sam?"

"Yeah. He went to my grandmother's with me during Christmas break. We had a very long talk about what happened and my feelings. He knows I want to be with him and that I love him." Eli nodded.

"Adam told me that he was going with you." Eli had spent a lot of his time wondering what would happen while they were away. Would they sleep together? Would he convince her to never speak to Eli again? Would she really let him do that?

"It was great. I told him that what we did was a mistake, but that we can't not be in each other's lives. We've been through too much to just forget each other."

"Yes we have. We know pretty much everything about each other." She laughed.

"Isn't that the truth?" They started walking towards the school.

"So he's okay with us being friends?"

"He's going to have to be. I'm not giving you up, and if he loves me, then he'll just deal. I know that I love him more than anything right now, and I won't mess up again."

"Well hey if you're happy, I'm not going to be the one who messes it up." They smiled at each other.

"What's this? Eli and Clare walking together and smiling? Alli, I think the world is about to end." Adam walked towards them with Alli at his heel.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" She smiled at the two ex-lovers. "So does this mean that everything can go back to normal?"

"Yep apparently Sam is okay with us being friends or so Clare says." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes things are okay now."

"Good because I was sick of having to choose which friend I wanted to hang out with. It was annoying." Adam shook his head.

"Yeah it was, but now you're acting all mature." Alli turned towards Adam. He took her hands in his.

"Sweetie, their growing up so fast." Alli faked wiping away a tear. They busted up laughing and pulled a part.

"Okay if you guys are done being stupid, we need to get to class."

"Ah the sweet sounds of being bossed around. Yep Clare is back in my life." Eli smirked when Clare hit his arm. She smiled at him then turned around to walk to class. Alli and Adam soon followed her. Eli walked into his first hour to find Sam sitting in the empty classroom. Eli didn't know what to do so he sat a few desks away from him. Sam looked over at him and took a deep breath. He got up and walked to the desk by Eli, who just stared at him.

"Look I'm not 100 percent okay with you and Clare being friends, but it's what she wants. I know how much she cares for you, but she loves me more. I'm not trying to brag or anything. I'm just trying to make an effort here."

"I don't know what you're getting at."

"I love Clare, and I understand that she needs you in her life so I'm not going to fight her about it. But I will be watching to make sure you don't get any ideas." Eli narrowed his eyes.

"So what you're saying is that you don't trust Clare? Then why lie to her?"

"No I trust her. I don't trust you. After all you can get Clare to do things that she normally wouldn't have thought of."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"When it involves skipping school and her turning her back on her purity vow, then it's not necessarily a good thing."

"She hasn't done anything that she didn't want to. That vow was for her to wait until she was in love, which she was. She saw what happened with her parents' marriage, and she lost that part of her faith. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't known that it was exactly what she wanted. So don't accuse me of making her do anything." Eli just sat there glaring at Sam. By this time the room had started to fill up with students but neither boy paid much attention.

"Whatever you say. I'm not the only one who thinks you're a bad influence on her. I just wanted to tell you that I don't trust you. I trust Clare, but with the way you can control her, I'm not completely comfortable with the situation." Sam got up and went back to his desk leaving Eli to think about what he had said. He wasn't the only one who thought Eli was bad for Clare? Who else thought so? Was it her parents? He thought they had gotten over their prejudice of him a long time ago. He couldn't ask Clare, and he wasn't going to talk to Sam again until her absolutely had to. He decided that Alli would be the only person to ask. She had become good friends with Sam so she was bound to know what he was talking about. He got out his phone and texted her.

_Hey can we talk after class?_

_ Sure can! Meet me in the Zen garden!_

The bell rang and he shot out of his seat. He walked down the hallway and turned the corner. Somehow Alli had beaten him there.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I talked to Sam, and he said something that confused me."

"Okay what was it?"

"He said that I was a bad influence on Clare so he didn't really trust me around her, but that wasn't the weird part. He said he wasn't the only one who thought so. I don't know who he's talking about. Is it her parents?" Alli avoided his gaze when she answered.

"Uh no it's not her parents. They like you and you know it."

"Then who could he be talking about?" She blew out a big breath.

"Eli, he's talking about me." Eli cocked his head to the side.

"You?" He looked around then back at her face. "Why do you think that?"

"Eli you know I love you. You're one of my best friends. You just have this way of getting Clare to do things that she wouldn't do like skipping school."

"And having sex. Don't forget to blame me for her loss of faith."

"Eli you're taking this the wrong way."

"How else am I supposed to take it? You're telling me I'm bad for Clare."

"That's not it! I just don't think you guys can control yourselves if you're alone together."

"So now we're going to have to be chaperoned?" He shook his head back and forth. "Look we both know we screwed up. It's not going to happen again. She loves him a lot. If the fact that I can see it in her eyes didn't tip me off, it would be the way she's talks about him. She's happy. I'm not going to ruin that for her." Alli nodded her head.

"I believe you. I talk to Sam."

"Thank you." She started walking towards the hallway when she turned back.

"See you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Caf or Dot?"

"Picnic tables of course." She smiled so he gave her a small smile in return. With that they walked off to their next classes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright to those of you who are unhappy with the lack of Eclare, this chapter should both give you hope and frustrate you at the same time. I'm sorry, but I want her to be with Sam for awhile so the drama is extra good! Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! They made me happy. Okay this chapter is short but dramatic. Enjoy!**

Clare sat at the picnic table between Sam and Alli. Eli sat across from her and Adam across from Alli. They were all enjoying their conversations with each other, but she couldn't help but notice the glares that Eli kept shooting at Sam. She wondered what happened between them. Did anything happen or is he jealous? He did admit to still loving her that night. _That night…_ Her thoughts replayed everything that happened. She closed her eyes. Everyone was too intrigued by a story that Adam was telling to notice, or so she thought. Eli was now watching her with curiosity because of what was going on under the table. He had been listening to Adam's story when he felt rubbing on his leg. He looked over to see Clare with her eyes closed. He realized that she had begun to subconsciously rub her foot up and down his left leg. He figured she probably didn't even realize she was doing it. He smirked and continued watching her, which got Sam's attention. He looked beside him to Clare and saw her face.

"Clare, what are you doing?" She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. She realized where her foot was and quickly moved it. She blushed and looked down at the table.

"Nothing, just thinking." Sam assumed she was embarrassed from all the sudden attention. He moved her bangs out of her face with a smile and went back to talking with Adam and Alli. Clare finally looked at Eli's face. He was still smirking and winked. Her blush became deeper as she looked away. Eli quietly chuckled and turned back to face Adam.

They continued talking until lunch was over. Sam had to get to class early for a presentation. Adam and Alli were deep in a conversation with each other and walked away, leaving Clare and Eli alone. They started walking towards the entrance of the school. They were halfway there when Eli decided to speak.

"So any good thoughts lately?" He smirked at her blush. She didn't answer him. "Oh come on Blue Eyes. You can't leave me hanging after what just happened. What were you thinking about?" She considered not telling him, but she figured she owed him an explanation.

"I was thinking about our last night together." Eli looked down and a smile crossed his face. He tried to get rid of it before Clare could see, but it was too late. She decided to change the subject.

"So Eli, any new girls?" His smirk returned as he stood up straight to look down at her.

"You know no one could ever take your place." She rolled her eyes and laughed. She looked into his face and saw the truth in his eyes. His smirk faltered. "I'm not kidding Clare. There won't be another girl for me. Ever." They stopped walking. She didn't know what to say. On one hand, this was everything she wanted, but on the other hand it made her hate him a little. She chose hate.

"Eli, stop it. You're not going to do this. Not to me or yourself. There will be other girls. You just have to find them."

"Why would I want any other girl? You're everything I want, everything I need."

"Why didn't you say all this before? Why didn't you fight for this when I had cheated on Sam with you? You just accepted everything and let it go."

"Clare you didn't need any more drama. You still don't need drama, but if this is how you get when you think about that night, then you're clearly not over it."

"Yes I am."

"You know denial is an ugly thing." She glared up at him.

"I'm with Sam and it's great. The perfect girl is out there for you."

"No she's not 'out there', she's right here." He took her hands in his. "Look I was coming to tell you all of this when I saw you with him. I saw that you two had made up, and I thought I had lost my chance. Then when you told me we couldn't be friends, I knew I was barely holding onto you. I said I was going to be okay with this, but I'm not. I want you Clare. I want us to be together forever. I want to be your one and only. I want to marry you and have babies with you. I want to grow old with you and die with you. I just want…you." He shrugged. His eyes were filled with hope and vulnerability. She honestly couldn't speak. What could she say to him? She pulled her hands out of his. His expression instantly changed. He cleared his face of any emotion, but she could see the pain in his slightly watery eyes. It almost broke her.

"I have to go." She turned and walked up the steps. The tears started as soon as she turned away. She walked to the nearest bathroom and completely broke down. Eli almost ran to Morty where he cursed and slammed his fists into the steering wheel, the tears pouring down his cheeks. They wouldn't talk to each other again for months.

**Okay I've decided that the next chapter is going to be the last. I couldn't make up my mind as to how I wanted to end it, but I finally made a decision. As for the other idea I had for the ending, I'm going to make it into a random one-shot. Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright guys, here we are. The final chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and support. I greatly appreciate it! I'm sorry it's taken me longer to do these last few chapters, I really am. However, this chapter is longest I've written so hopefully that makes up for it. What else? Oh I'm going to be writing a one maybe two shot out so look for that. It's going to be the other idea I had for this story. Thank you guys for sticking with me through this. I hope the ending makes you happy! Okay so for the last time, Enjoy!**

It was the night of the senior graduation. Clare was sitting between Alli and Adam. After her fight with Eli, things went back to where Alli and Adam had to choose who to hang out with. Clare refused to listen to anything about Eli. It hurt her too much. She was still going strong with Sam. He was going to go to a college about an hour away, but he would be home on weekends and breaks. She looked up when Fitz's name was called. He had finally graduated, which meant he wouldn't bother them anymore. As she thought about this, she realized that he and Eli hadn't fought in months. How had she not noticed before? Her thoughts were interrupted when Eli's name was called out. They all cheered. Clare even started to tear up. She didn't know that it was going to be this hard. Finally Sam's name was called. They all cheered again, and her tears started falling harder. She cheered with Adam for Drew while Alli just stared at her shoes.

The ceremony was over, and the new graduates were making their way around the auditorium to their friends and families. Clare couldn't find Sam, but she saw Eli's parents. She walked over to them and was instantly embraced by a crying CeCe.

"Clare, wasn't it just so beautiful?" She looked over at Bullfrog. "Our baby boy is growing up. Soon he's going to head to the US for college. I'm so proud, although I would be just as proud and happier if he stayed in Toronto." Clare's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? He said he didn't apply to any colleges in the states?" CeCe looked confused.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Clare shook her head. "Apparently that English teacher of yours sent in an application for Eli at some great writing school. He got a full scholarship and everything. They even have a summer course that he's going to take. He leaves tomorrow." Clare's mouth fell open. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was Sam. She quickly put on a smile and hugged him. She turned back to Eli's parents.

"I have to go now, but will you tell Eli I said congratulations for everything, please?"

"Sure sweetie." Clare then started walking with Sam to his family. She felt the tears come once again. Eli was leaving.

"What's wrong Clare?" She looked up into Sam's face and forced a smile.

"Nothing I'm just so happy for you." She lied.

A couple of hours later they were at some random graduate's house for the annual after grad party. Adam and Alli were there to keep Clare company. As soon as Sam went to get them some water, Clare turned to them.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that Eli was leaving?" They both looked shocked and confused.

"And risk you biting our heads off for mentioning him?"

"Face it Clare, you didn't want to hear anything about him."

"But this is different! He's leaving the country tomorrow. I'm can't let him leave like this."

"Why not? You didn't care how he was before." Alli hit Adam on his arm. "What? She broke his heart, and we've had to deal with it."

"She hasn't exactly been all peaches and cream either you know!"

"No but she chose another guy. How would you feel if your soul mate chose someone else?" They continued going back and forth. Clare stopped listening to them and paid attention to her heart. It was screaming at her to find Eli. She knew as soon as she heard that he was leaving that she couldn't let him do that. She couldn't let him leave her. She could say it was because of their past and that he even said he wanted to stay close to home. But she knew she'd be lying. She knew she loved him more than anything, she always had. Clare shook her head. She couldn't think with them bickering.

"Guys stop it. Is Eli here?" They stopped and looked at her.

"No he said he had a lot of packing to do." She barely waited for Alli to finish that sentence before she was running through the crowd. She had her hand on the door knob when her name was called. She turned around to see Sam. He walked over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sam, will you come outside with me please?" She needed to do this, but she couldn't do it in such a public place. He nodded and followed her out the door. They walked to the street and sat on the curb. He looked nervously over at her.

"Clare, please tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know how to say this without hurting you. I…I have to break up with you." She watched as the pain slowly formed on his face. "I was happy with you, I really was, but I…I still love Eli. I know that it was wrong of me to be with you when I loved someone else, but I really did love you-"

"Just not as much as him." She slowly nodded. She felt terrible for hurting him like this, but she had to. It was for the best.

"We're just not meant to be Sam. You will find someone who is perfect for you, and you'll be happy. But she's not me. I'm sorry for putting you through this." He nodded his head. He looked so hurt. He stood up.

"Me too." He walked away from her and back into the house. She wanted to cry, but she didn't have time. She needed to find Eli and tell him everything. She started running down the street. She realized that she was only a few blocks away from his house. She ran until her legs felt like they would give out from under her. She looked up and saw his street sign. She walked over to his door and knocked loudly. Bullfrog answered.

"Hey Clare, come in." He moved aside so she could walk in. She walked into the living room to find CeCe on the couch.

"Clare? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Eli."

"Sweetie he's not here. He left about half an hour ago saying he needed to get out for awhile. He didn't tell me where he went. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. I just need to tell him something." Bullfrog gave her a knowing smirk.

"You still love him, don't you?" Clare looked up at him with her eyebrows pulled together.

"How did you know? Is it like a father thing?" She remembered how her own father had known that she still had feelings for him months ago.

"He still loves you, and what girl could resist a Goldsworthy?" CeCe rolled her eyes while Clare giggled. You could definitely tell Eli was Bullfrog's son.

"What he means is that you guys had something special."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No he didn't say anything besides needing to leave." Clare thought about where he could be. Suddenly it hit her.

"I know where he is. CeCe can you please give me a ride?"

"Sure thing." Not two minutes later they were getting in the car. Clare told her where to go. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of Missy's diner. Clare thanked CeCe and got out. She walked inside and looked around. She saw him. He was sitting with his back to her. He was playing with his cheeseburger and fries. She walked closer and noticed that he hadn't taken a bite. She was standing beside the table before she said anything.

"You know Earl's going to be mad if you waste that." He looked up at her in shock. "He made that especially for you so you better eat it." She sat down across from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I didn't get a chance to see you at graduation, and you weren't at the party."

"I'm not the party type. Of course neither are you. So why aren't you with Sam?" His eyebrows were pulled together as he stared into her eyes. She stared right back but avoided his question.

"So the states huh? I thought you said you didn't want to leave the people you loved."

"Yeah well things change, such as the person you love most stops talking to you."

"Eli you can't leave because of me."

"Well I'd rather not stay here with the way things are. We're driving Alli and Adam crazy. This is easier for all of us if I just leave. Besides it's a really good school."

"If you want to leave then leave for the right reasons, but not because you think I don't care about you."

"But you don't. You made that clear. So again I ask why aren't you with Sam? This is just as much of a big day for him as it is for me." She looked down into her lap and blushed. Eli hadn't seen her blush in months. It almost drove him crazy. The sooner he left, the sooner he could try to live again. He couldn't call what he'd been doing without her living. She suddenly found some form of strength and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I broke up with him." Eli just blinked at her. He sat back in his seat and looked away.

"Why would you do that?"

"He wasn't you." He looked back to her face. She could see the hope building in his eyes. "I love you Eli. I always have. No matter how hard I tried to stay away from you, you were always in my thoughts, my dreams, my heart. I haven't slept well without you in my arms. I missed you every moment, but I couldn't bring myself to give in. I couldn't watch you get hurt. It killed me. But today I realized that you changed one of the two things that stopped us from being together. You stopped fighting Fitz. If you could do that, then I could give up Sam. I loved him, but it never compared to you. I have never and will never love anyone as much as I love you Eli Goldsworthy." They sat in silence. Eli couldn't believe this was actually happening. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was real. Clare saw him shake his head and assumed the worst. She stood up and started walking towards the door. She was almost to it when she felt that familiar grip on her elbow. She turned back to face him. He moved his hand from her elbow to her waste while the other caressed her cheek. He crashed his lips onto hers. Her arms went around his neck with one hand lost in his hair. He pulled away, panting.

"I love you too Clare Edwards. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Please don't ever leave me again." She smiled.

"Never." She kissed him again.

The next day they were sitting at a booth in the Dot. Alli and Adam sat across from them. All of them were smiling like fools. Alli decided to break their silence.

"So this means you're staying in Toronto?"

"Yes. I could never leave. Not now." Eli smiled down at Clare before he gently kissed her. He couldn't believe that he could do that again. They continued to eat and chat when the bell on the door rang. Clare looked up and saw Sam walk in. She excused herself from her boyfriend and friends and walked up to him.

"Hi Sam." He continued to stare at his phone.

"Hi Clare." He hadn't looked at her yet.

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how things ended. I just didn't want to lie to you anymore." He quietly laughed at a text he had gotten. He replied then looked up to meet her eyes.

"Clare, I'm not going to lie. It hurts. I really loved you, but you were right. We're not meant to be. After I went back inside I met this amazing girl. She cheered me up, and we ended up talking for hours. It's going to take a little time for the pain to go away, but I think when it does, I want to give her a try." He gave her a small smile.

"That's really good Sam. Well I guess I should get back to my table. I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Bye Clare."

"Bye Sam." She walked back to her friends and love of her life. Everything was perfect and would remain so. Eli and Clare got married and had two children. After becoming an "actual" boy, Adam proposed to Alli. Apparently they had been secretly dating all those years. What could they say? We are who we are.


End file.
